The Queen's Happiness
by Tigerhorse717
Summary: The Evil Queen has had her revenge on Snow White. Now she's ready to enjoy her happiness with Emma, but not everyone is pleased. Will Regina be able to hold onto her happiness? Swan Queen AU, set in the Enchanted Forest This is the sequel to The Queen's Revenge, please read that first.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is a sequel to The Queen's Revenge. If you haven't read that, stop reading and go read the other story, otherwise nothing will make sense.

This story picks up right where The Queen's Revenge ended and is told from Regina's POV.

Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to Once Upon a Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

_I smiled triumphantly at Snow White and said, "Your daughter is carrying _my_ child."_

_Snow's face went blank for several long moments while she blinked idiotically. Then outrage filled her eyes and she insisted petulantly, "That's impossible. You're both women, even magic can't change that."_

_I turned to raise an eyebrow at Emma, knowing that she deserved to land the crushing blow against the woman who claimed to love her but dismissed her at every opportunity. Emma smiled radiantly at me before turning to her mother and gently saying, "There is one kind of magic that can. The most powerful magic."_

_When Snow's eyes darted between Emma and I, I had to swallow the laughter that wanted to spill out at the horrified realization in her eyes. She focused on Emma and whispered, "But that would mean…"_

_Emma nodded and smiled brilliantly as she announced, "Regina is my True Love." I couldn't take my eyes off her as those words filled me with a warm happiness I'd never felt before. I was in awe of her and felt blessed that I'd found her and she'd chosen me. _

_The sound Emma's delighted laughter brought me out of my reverie and I glanced around, seeing both Snow White and her Prince Charming lying unconscious in the dirt. My own laughter bubbled out, free of the pain and anger I'd harbored for so many years. As our laughter died out, I grinned at Emma and said, "And now, my love, my revenge is complete." She smiled happily at me and pulled me in for a kiss._

As the kiss broke, the White royals stirred. I ignored the shepherd knowing there wasn't anything he could do at the moment. Snow slowly climbed to her feet, her eyes studying me disbelievingly. When she was back on even footing, she said, "I haven't seen that look on your face in a very long time, Regina. You really do love my daughter."

Feeling lighter than I had in years, I looked at Emma who was still standing within the circle of my arms. I smiled and answered honestly, "Yes, I do." Emma beamed at me and I felt my breath catch at her beauty.

Snow let out a soft huff and asked, "What makes you so certain that Emma's your True Love? What about Daniel?"

And with those three words, my bubble of happiness burst. I turned to Snow, releasing Emma, and growled out, "You do not get to say his name!"

"Regina…" Emma said softly, rubbing a soothing hand over my back.

I took a deep breath, letting her touch calm my anger. When I felt steadier, I focused on Snow and sneered, "You can thank Red for that little discovery."

She frowned idiotically and asked, "What do you mean? What's Red got to do with anything?"

"She's the one who realized that Emma's pregnant," I replied airily.

"And what makes you think it's yours?" Snow said condescendingly.

For a split second, I froze, completely stunned by her accusation before insulted fury drove out all rational thought. Before I could say or do anything, Emma snapped out, "Did you really just say that about me? The daughter you claim to love so much that you've caused more misery than the Evil Queen could in three lifetimes? Are you really so blinded by your own self-righteousness that you think it acceptable to imply that your own daughter would betray the woman she loves by fucking someone else behind her back?" Before Snow had a chance to respond, Emma turned to me and said in a tone that betrayed how hurt she'd been by her mother's careless words, "Thank you for saving me from having to live with that hypocritical bitch."

A remorseful sob escaped from Snow's throat, but I ignored it, reaching for Emma. "You're welcome, darling," I said, desperately seeking a way to erase the pain I saw in her eyes. Emma stepped into my arms and I kissed her cheek, letting my fingers trail soothingly down her back. When the tension started to drain from her, I pressed a finger under her chin, tilting her head up so she would meet my eyes and said, "Do I need to remind you that we still need her to sign the treaty, my love?"

Emma gave me a sheepish smirk and said, "I did warn you that I couldn't promise that I wouldn't say anything,"

I felt my lips twitch in amusement, but I forced out a long-suffering sigh and groaned, "I know, darling. But try to avoid the insults until after she's signed."

She leaned in and stole a quick kiss from my lips before mischievously saying, "No promises, my Queen."

I chuckled, inwardly relieved that the moment had passed. I turned back to Snow and lifted an eyebrow. "Do you wish to further insult your daughter by implying she's promiscuous, or are you going to accept that my bed is the only one she's graced since she gave me her virginity?"

Snow sniffled and turned tear stained eyes on Emma. "Is that true? Is there no possibility that your child could be someone else's?"

My blood began to boil again, but Emma placed a tender hand on my shoulder and stoically meeting Snow's eyes, coldly said, "Insult me as much as you like, your majesty. It doesn't change the fact that I've not fucked anyone but Regina."

Snow flinched at the vulgarity and changed the subject. "Emma, honey. I'm your mother, you don't need to be so formal with me. Can't you at least call me mother?"

Emma lifted an eyebrow and flatly said, "Sign the treaty, Snow."

Snow let out sad sigh and asked, "Will this make you happy, Emma?"

"Yes, now sign the damn treaty, end the feud, take your husband, and leave Regina and me to _our_ happiness," she said, frustration adding an edge to her voice.

"Alright, I only want you to be happy. It's all I've ever wanted for you," Snow said dejectedly.

Emma snorted, but managed to refrain from speaking. I wasted no time in conjuring a small table, quill, ink and the official contracts. Snow hesitated for a moment before she picked up the quill and signed both documents. I took the quill from her, adding my own signature before holding it out for Emma. While she signed as witness, I waved my hand releasing Charming from his bonds. He started to run to Snow, but I lifted a hand and froze him in place.

"You may have your grotesque reunion after you sign the treaty as the second witness, Charming," I said, before releasing him.

"Fine," he ground out, casting a longing look at Snow. He stepped up to the table and scrawled his name across the second witness line before hurrying over to wrap his arms around his wife.

I looked to Emma and smiled. She returned the smile before we both turned to the White King and Queen. I picked up one of the documents and held it out for them. "Congratulations, you have five years to fix the mess you made of your kingdom before I step in and clean up after you," I said cheerfully.

They broke away from their kiss to gape at me. Snow recovered first and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, the details are all in the treaty, dear. But I do believe I mentioned earlier that you would abdicate if you couldn't restore your kingdom in the allotted time," I said, waving their copy of the treaty.

Snow warily took the parchment from me and nodded, "Yes, I know. What does that have to do with you?"

I smirked, "My heir will only be 4 years old. I will be regent until he or she reaches the age of majority."

"Why you and not, Emma? She's the White Princess, she'll inherit the kingdom when we die anyway," Snow said in insulted indignation.

I let a wicked grin spread across my lips and turned to my Consort to ask, "Would you like to answer that, darling?"

Her stunning green eyes danced with mischief and she nodded before turning to Snow. "I've formally renounced all ties to the White Kingdom, including any titles bestowed upon me and have sworn fealty to Regina. As Lady Emma Swan, White Knight of the Shadow Kingdom, Queen's Champion and Consort, I have no right to the White Throne," she explained wryly.

All the color drained from Snow's face and she turned to me and weakly asked, "How could you?"

I chuckled and mockingly said, "Aside from asking her to be my official consort, the rest of it was all your dau—Emma's idea."

Angry denial brought a flush back to her cheeks and she said, "No, you've put some spell on her or are manipulating her in some way to punish me."

I merely lifted an eyebrow, knowing that Emma wouldn't be able to keep quiet. A second later she burst out with, "The only thing Regina has ever done to me is save me from you and offer me the life I chose. Open your eyes, Snow. Signing this treaty was the first Good decision you've made in 18 years, and your people have suffered for it. You used your selfish desire to "save" me from a perfect life to justify ripping your kingdom apart. How could you possibly think anyone would _want_ to be tied to such selfishness? How many men have you sent to be slaughtered in my name? How many grieving families have been left to beg in the streets for moldy scraps of food? Consider that and explain how you are 'Good'." She paused then waved a hand dismissively and said, "You know what, don't bother. I don't want to hear your excuses. Just leave. You have a lot of work to do if you want to actually salvage your kingdom in the next five years."

I was impressed. I don't think I was even capable of so completely destroying someone with nothing more than the honest truth. I could help but smile at Emma in awe. When I turned back to see the Charming couple's reaction, Snow had crumpled to the ground, silent sobs wracking her petit body. Charming was trying to sooth her, but as I watched her turned furiously to Emma and roared, "You do not get to talk to your mother that way!"

Emma just sneered and said, "She's may be the woman who gave birth to me, but she's not my mother. I denounced her as soon as I was legally able to. Neither of you are anything to me but the idiotic rulers of the neighboring kingdom, who have finally come to their senses and signed a peace treaty with my kingdom."

He surged forward, and swung a fist towards Emma's face. She easily blocked the attack, using his momentum to throw him to the ground. Protective fury rose and I lifted my hand and pinned him to the ground with my magic. Emma intercepted me when I stalked towards him, ready to crush his heart for attacking her.

"Regina, it's alright. He didn't touch me or the baby. He was just angry and lashed out like an idiot. We're fine," she said softly, cupping my cheek in one palm while her other hand grasped mine and brought it to her belly.

I grit my teeth, trying to hold on to the fury, but it dissolved the moment my hand touched her abdomen. I released my magic hold on Charming and snarled, "Leave now. If you are still within my sight in five minutes, I will assume you are attempting to kidnap my Consort and consider it an act of war and I _will_ come for you."

He glared at me, but I could easily see the underlying fear as he got up and went to collect his broken wife. Neither of them uttered another word as they took their copy of the treaty and left.

Once they were gone, I let out a sigh of relief and let the tension drain from me. Emma's arms wrapped around my waist, holding me from behind as she propped her chin on my shoulder. I let myself lean back into her, savoring the comfort her presence brought me and letting the reality of what had just happened finally sink in. "It's over," I whispered.

Emma hummed in agreement and said, "Yes, my love. You're finally free to enjoy your happiness. I'm not going to let anyone take it away from you again."

I smiled and turned in her arms to claim her mouth in a kiss. When I pulled back, I met her happy green eyes and said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Regina," she replied, returning my smile. "Now, I know there's something you should do before we go home and celebrate," she said gently pushing me back a step.

A wave of sadness washed over me and I looked over at Daniel's grave. "Do you want to come with me?" I asked softly.

"Only if you want me to, but I think you need a little time alone with him," she said tenderly.

I looked back at her and smiled sadly. "Thank you, Emma. What will you do?"

"I'll wait for you here. Go on, I'll be fine."

I nodded and kissed her cheek before slowly walking towards his grave. When I reached it, I glanced back over at Emma. She'd conjured a blanket and a book and settled in to wait. I turned back and looked down on his gravestone. Tears of regret filled my eyes, spilling softly down my cheeks.

I don't know how long I stood there silently crying before words began to tumble from my lips. "Oh, Daniel, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall in love again. I hope that wherever you are, you're not disappointed with me. I've held on to my love for you for so long and I've hurt so many people…I miss you so much. I wish I could say this to your face and see your loving smile just one more time. But I guess it was never meant to be. How much of this was fate? If was all fated to happen, it seems so cruel. You are such a gentle and loving person and you deserved to be happy, not to die so young…Do you think you can ever forgive me for not being your True Love? Is there any way you could be happy for me? I think you'd like Emma. She's smart and funny and strong. She's so protective of me. I know I don't deserve it after everything I've done. But she loves me and she'd do anything to make me happy. You're the only other person I've ever known who would do that…Did you know that I'm going to be a mother? It terrifies me. What if I become as cruel towards the child as my mother was? What if the child hates me for everything I've done? Gods, Daniel, I've never been more afraid of anything in my life…I have to let you go. Emma doesn't deserve to live in your shadow. It hurts so much, but I can't help but wonder if you'd find it in your heart to be happy for me. Would you really want me to be alone forever? Somehow, for the first time, I don't think so. You're too kind to wish pain and loneliness on anyone…I still love you, Daniel. I always will. Please try to be happy for me. Good-bye, Daniel."

I pressed a kiss to my fingers and place them on his grave before turning away. As I walked back to Emma, I wiped the tears from my cheeks and felt somehow lighter. When Emma looked up from her book and smiled at me, I couldn't help but return the smile. The love in her eyes had the sorrow melting away and I reached out for her. She immediately stood and put her hand in mine. I pulled her close, wrapping my arms around her waist and said, "Let's go home, my love."

Emma smiled, "There's nothing I'd like more." I summoned my magic and in a swirl of purple smoke transported us back to the palace. Emma glanced around, taking in the dim corridor of the dungeons. "Regina, why did you bring us here?"

I smirked and said, "Red has been waiting long enough, don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah," Emma said sheepishly.

I chuckled and leaned in to whisper seductively in her ear. "After this, I promise I'll take you to bed and do anything you want."

A shudder ran through her and she breathlessly whispered, "Okay."

I pulled back and took her hand with a smile. "I know you're eager to tell Red the news, but please let me," I asked as I led her deeper into the dungeon.

"Alright," she agreed with a nod.

"Thank you, darling," I said.

When we reached her cell, I opened the door and stepped in, Emma only a step behind me. I forced my face into an impassive expression and turned to the wolf. "It's finished," I said, flatly.

Red sprang up, fear in her eyes, "What do you mean? What's happened?"

I hesitated for a moment, the darker part of me wanting to continue to toy with the wolf, but I knew that ultimately that was petty and Red didn't deserve it. I lifted an eyebrow and said, "I've had my revenge on Snow and a treaty has been signed with the White Kingdom." I pursed my lips; maybe I wasn't above petty amusements after all.

"What did you do to her?" Red demanded angrily.

I sighed. I didn't want her angry. "I merely informed her that she is to be a grandparent," I said dryly.

Red sagged with relief and asked, "She's alive?"

"Yes, she and Charming are back in their own kingdom, unharmed."

She smiled, "Thank you, Regina."

"I didn't do it for you, dear," I said softly.

"I know," she said softly before grinning. "So, how'd they take the news?"

I laughed and simply said, "They fainted."

Red barked out a laugh. After a moment she sobered and asked, "So, where does that leave me?"

"You, my dear, are a free woman. As it's late, I will offer you a guest room, if you like. Tomorrow, I will announce the treaty, but until then, do be careful. I don't want anyone getting hurt unnecessarily."

"Thank you," Red said with a relieved smile. "I think I'll pass on the room though. I'd really like to sleep under the stars tonight."

I nodded, expecting the answer and said, "Of course. Now, I know Emma has been trying to convince you to stay with us. I am not going to ask if you've made a decision yet. You should hear the terms of the treaty before you decide, and I have a proposition that I'd like you to consider."

Red straightened slightly and nodded, "Alright, what is your proposition?"

I pursed my lips, trying to prevent the smile that wanted to soften my expression. "I'd like to ask that you agree to stay and become my child's personal protector," I explained flatly.

I felt Emma nearly vibrate excitedly next to me as Red gaped at me. I shot a glance at the blonde and lifted an eyebrow. She just grinned at me and I turned back to the wolf. "Regina, I-" Red started to say, but I lifted a hand to cut her off.

"Please, just consider it. I will have the scribes make a copy of the treaty for you to read over as well. You may pick it up tomorrow," I said.

She nodded, "Alright, thank you."

"Don't mention it. We will speak again tomorrow," I said, letting a small smile grace my lips. "I'm sure that you're eager to hear about our meeting with Snow White, but please wait until tomorrow to ask Emma. I have need of my Consort this evening," I added suggestively.

Red barked out another laugh and I caught Emma's blush from the corner of my eye. When her laughter died, the wolf wryly said, "I know better than to get in the way of True Love. I'll wait."

After we'd led Red outside and I'd informed Lucas that she'd been released and was expected back in the morning, I pulled Emma into my arms and summoned my magic to transport us to our bedroom.

"Now, my darling, how would you like to celebrate our victory?" I asked, putting a seductive purr into my voice. Emma's eye darkened and she smirked. Instead of answering, she pushed me onto the bed. I could only grin as she crawled up to straddle my hips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning, I was lying in bed with Emma, holding her as the last of her morning sickness dissipated, when there was a disturbance in the hallway. I placed a gentle kiss on Emma's shoulder and climbed out of bed. As I walked to the door, I magically dressed myself and steeled my spine for whatever I would find. When I threw open the door, I smirked at the sight of Lucas and Red grappling in the hallway.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" I bellowed, my voice echoing down the corridor.

The two combatants flinched and pulled away from each other. Lucas immediately bowed and said, "This woman was attempting to sneak into your chambers, my Queen."

I raised an eyebrow, suppressing the amusement I felt, as I flatly said, "Yes, I've been expecting her."

Red shot my Master of the Guard a triumphant grin and he looked stricken. "My apologies, your majesty. I was unaware of that."

I waved away his concern and turned to Red, "Please, come in, dear." She immediately stepped around me into the sitting room and I turned back to Lucas, "Have lunch brought up for the three of us and assemble the household. I have an announcement to make this afternoon."

"It would be my pleasure, your majesty," he said with a bow.

When I shut the door and turned to study the wolf, she was prowling my sitting room, examining everything. I couldn't help but smile as I crossed over to sit on the chaise and said, "Lunch will be up soon, please have a seat."

She glanced over at me before cautiously sitting in a chair opposite me. I tried to read her expression, but it was carefully guarded and I couldn't tell what she was thinking. She studied me for a long time before she finally asked, "Why?"

I lifted an eyebrow and replied, "Why, what? Please be more specific dear, I can't read your mind."

"Why me, Regina? You have scores of loyal subjects. Why did you ask me to protect your child?"

I pursed my lips and asked, "Did you read the treaty?"

"Yes, but I—"

I raised a hand to cut her off and said, "You've lived in the White kingdom all these years. Do you honestly think that Snow White will be able to restore it in five years?"

Red hesitated before she shook her head and said, "No, I don't. I think she would only be able to do it by making a deal with Rumplestiltskin. Only magic could repair the damages to the country in that amount of time. But they fear releasing him more than they fear you."

I smiled, "Exactly. Which means that my child will inherit the White Throne. You are the only one who I can trust that has a vested interest in the future of both kingdoms."

"Why do you trust me? I was trying to kill you a month ago," she asked as she got up to pace the room.

I watched her, letting the silence play out before wryly saying, "I know. I am glad you didn't succeed." She let out a frustrated huff and turned to face me. When she met my amused gaze, I explained, "You are not the first werewolf I've met, dear. I know how deeply the loyalties run in your kind. Emma told me you were to be her sponsor for her naming. I would have to be blind not to see the way you interact with her. She already has your loyalty and that is why I trust you."

Red let out a sigh and glanced in the direction of the bedroom, before she nodded and slumped back into her chair. "She does, but I still don't understand why that makes you want me to protect your child."

I let out a sigh and explained, "As my Consort, Emma has split your loyalties between the two kingdoms. However, unless Snow is a bigger idiot than I thought, the kingdoms will be united under my rule within a few years. While ultimately, this will only make the kingdoms stronger, not everyone will be pleased by the change. Between me focusing on saving the White Kingdom from utter ruin and my White Knight focusing on defending our vulnerabilities from our enemies, I need to know that my heir is protected by someone who is unwaveringly loyal and a fierce enough fighter that even the most daring knights fear to face. That my dear is you." I paused before I let a smirk fall over my face and I teasingly said, "Besides, you are the only one that Emma will tolerate at her side when she is too pregnant to defend herself."

"I heard that," Emma said flatly from the doorway. I glanced over and my smirk deepened.

"You were meant to, my love. I felt you coming," I said, matching her dry tone.

Red coughed to mask her chuckle and Emma shot her an irritated glance, before turning to me with narrowed eyes. "I do not need a defender, Regina. Even if I can't easily use my sword, I will still have my magic."

I stood and closed the space between us to take her hands in my own as I stared into her eyes. "I know, but we weren't discussing Red guarding you, dear. She would be protecting the baby."

She pursed her lips and said, "And you don't think I will be able to protect the baby?"

"I just want to be cautious, darling. I cannot lose you, either of you," I said softly, dropping one of her hands so I could stroke her still flat stomach. "I would never recover from it."

Tears welled in her eyes and she covered my hand with her own, pressing it firmly against her taut belly. "You aren't going to lose either of us," she said tenderly.

I leaned in and pressed my forehead against hers, letting myself soak in the love I felt from her. After a moment I leaned back and asked, "How are you feeling, darling?"

She smiled wryly, all trace of her tears gone. "Hungry enough to eat an entire deer," she admitted.

I chuckled, "Well, lunch should be here soon. Will you sit with me until it arrives?" Instead of answering she pulled me back to the chaise and sat, yanking me down to sit in the circle of her arms. I leaned up to kiss her cheek before letting myself to settle into the embrace. Once we were situated, I turned back to Red and asked, "Will you agree to my offer?"

She seemed startled by the abrupt return to our original discussion, but after only the slightest of pauses she said, "Yes, Regina, but I need to return home and take care of a few things."

I inclined my head and said, "Of course. We aren't going to announce the pregnancy until the dangers of a miscarriage are past, so you have a little over two months before I would like you to assume your responsibilities. Will that give you adequate time to settle your affairs in the White Kingdom?"

Red nodded, "Yeah, thank you. That should be plenty of time."

"Excellent. Thank you, Red," I said with a smile before I waved my hand, conjuring a small silver medallion on a chain with an apple engraved on it. I handed it to the wolf and said, "Here, take this. It is a mark of safe passage; it will allow you to move freely within my kingdom. If anyone stops you, show it to them and you will be unharmed. If you are prevented from returning, put a drop of blood on the apple and we will come get you."

She studied it for a moment before she nodded and slid the chain around her neck as she said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, dear. We will take care of the formalities when you return, but you are one of my people now, Red. I do protect my subjects, and will do no less for you. If you need assistance, use the pendant."

"So, does that mean that I have to bow and call you 'your majesty' now?" she said with a smirk.

I smiled, "Only in public, dear."

She chuckled, "Alright, I think I can handle that."

"I know you must be eager to get on the road, but will you stay and have lunch with us? I can have a horse ready for you when we are finished so you can make up any lost time," I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'm still waiting for Emma to quit stalling and tell me what happened yesterday," Red said with a grin.

Emma huffed and said, "I was waiting for you two to finish talking."

I chuckled and shifted to place a chaste kiss on her pouting lips. "My apologies, Consort. I will attempt to discuss the business of the kingdom after you've had a chance to gossip in the future," I said dryly.

She smirked and haughtily said, "See that you do, your majesty."

I laughed and poked her in the ribs, making her squirm before I moved over to the mirror and said, "Mirror, tell Sandra to prepare a horse for Red. She will be leaving in approximately an hour and will need provisions for several days."

The blue face of the trapped genie swirled into view and he nodded, "Yes, your majesty."

When his face faded from view, I turned to go back to sit with Emma, but a soft knock at the door stopped me. I went and opened the door for the maid. She bobbed a quick bow and said, "Thank you, your majesty," before she wheeled in a cart piled with food.

I felt an eyebrow rise at the amount of food provided, but when Red and Emma both immediately stopped talking to stare at the food, I got the sudden thought that it might not be enough. I could only chuckle and shake my head at my companions when they both launched themselves towards the cart as soon as the door closed behind the maid's retreating form.

There were several minutes of silence while we all ate, before Emma finally slowed down and continued recounting our meeting with the White rulers. When Emma was finished with the story, Red sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I can't believe Snow said those things."

"I can," Emma said softly, and I could feel a pang of the regret that washed through her. I reached out and placed a comforting squeeze on her thigh and she smiled sadly at me.

Red pushed back her empty plate with a frustrated grunt. "This is going to make my discussion with them even more difficult. Hopefully, she will stop doubting your love after I talk to Snow."

"Not that it matters much at this point, but why?" I asked curiously.

She gave me a wry grin and said, "You're the only person I've ever smelled on Emma. There isn't any possible way for her to be pregnant by anyone else, Regina. Even Snow isn't dumb enough to refute my nose."

A small lingering doubt that I hadn't even realized that had been plaguing me, dissolved at hearing those words and I smiled. "No, but she's probably going to think I've ensorcelled you to lie."

Red rolled her eyes and snorted, "Yeah, probably. But there's nothing she can do about it."

I nodded my agreement as Emma bitterly muttered, "Yeah, cause no one could ever disagree with the saintly Snow White."

Red chuckled and said, "It's okay, Emma. You guys won, remember?"

At that, Emma brightened and smirked, "Yeah, we did." We all laughed, and I found contentment in the easy camaraderie. I couldn't help but be amazed that Snow's best friend and closest ally would be in my sitting room and laugh with me. I smiled, feeling some of the loneliness that had plagued my entire life ease. It wasn't the same loneliness of longing for a lover to share my life with, that Emma had filled. This was the loneliness of never having a true friend. I couldn't help but be grateful for the blonde who had encouraged me to give Red a chance.

When the meal had finished, I left Emma to walk Red to the stables as I made my way to the dungeons. I'd left the Huntsman down there for the weeks since Emma's knighting celebration. I couldn't decide what to do with him and I didn't want to risk him interfering with my plans for Snow. But now it was time to release him. Out of everyone in the kingdom, he had more invested in the rivalry than nearly anyone else and should be there to hear it end.

When I opened the door to his cell, he clenched his jaw and bitterly asked, "What do you want now?"

I paused and studied him. For the first time, I realized that I didn't want his obedience. I had been using him as the cold-blooded killer he had been when I first met him, but the years of his servitude had changed him. I met his angry gaze impassively and waved a hand, changing him into clean clothes. "Come, you will want to hear the announcement I have to make," was all I said as I turned and strode from the room. I could hear him grumbling behind me, but I ignored it when I heard his footsteps following me.

Emma was waiting for us just outside the doors to the throne room. She was leaning casually against the wall and smiled immediately when she saw me. I couldn't help but return her smile and for a moment nothing else existed. But then her eyes slid past me and widened when she saw the Huntsman. She looked back to me, an unspoken question evident in her eyes. I shook my head to tell her this wasn't the time. She nodded and held out her arm. I smiled, weaving my hand through the offered arm and we walked into the throne room together.

I forced my face into an emotionless mask as we strode through the gathered crowd. Once we reached the dais, Emma released my arm, but neither of us sat. I took a moment to impassively survey the crowd and was pleased to note Lord Steven towards the back of the room. He looked mildly interested in the coming announcement, but I caught his eyes darting between Emma and I as silence fell over the room. I glanced over at the blonde and saw that she had also noticed the suspicious man.

Content that she would keep an eye on him, I turned back to the rest of the crowd and raised my voice to fill the room. "Today, we have new reason to celebrate. A treaty has been signed with the White Kingdom to bring an end to the longstanding feud between our kingdoms." I paused and glanced at the Huntsman. He had a look of shock, worry and anger on his face that made me glad I'd made the decision I had. It was time to get rid of the arrogant man.

I looked away and continued, "This treaty will ensure that our kingdom continues to prosper and grow in strength and wealth in the coming years. I will not go into the finer points of the treaty, but Queen Snow has agreed to stop all attempts to kidnap the Consort in return for me no longer seeking vengeance for her betrayal. Furthermore, she has agreed to abdicate the throne and name my heir as her successor if she is unable to restore her kingdom to its former glory within five years." This had the room erupting in noise as everyone reacted to the news. I didn't even try to suppress the victorious grin that broke out at the crowd's astonished murmurs.

As I watched them react, I noticed my Spymaster trying to catch my eye. I immediately held up my hand for silence and waited as it slowly filled the room. I turned back to him and calmly asked, "Yes, did you have a question, Lord Jared?"

He gave a small bow and said, "Yes, your majesty. Forgive me, but why did Snow White agree to these terms?"

I smirked and simply said, "To get back her Prince Charming."

That had laughter ringing out in the room. I smiled in response and turned back to the crowd, "This news will be posted throughout the kingdom in the coming days. For now, please resume your duties." I paused, waiting as people began to talk amongst themselves as they filed from the room. Just before he could exit, I called out again, "Huntsman, I wish to have a word with you."

He froze for a second before turning and pushing his way through the crowd to stand before me. I could feel Emma's curious gaze on me as I watched his progress, and I was relieved when she didn't ask for an explanation. "What do you want from me your majesty?" he asked insolently when he came to a stop.

I grit my teeth, but waited until the room had cleared before I spoke. When I did, I ignored his question and asked, "What do you think of my news?"

"I think you found a way to take everything from a Good woman," he spat out.

I lifted an eyebrow and coldly stated, "Snow White has fallen from grace, Huntsman. She is no longer the pure hearted girl you once met."

He snorted and derisively asked, "And whose fault is that?"

"It's not entirely my fault, no matter what you believe. I will not take responsibility for her selfish behavior. Yes, I took her daughter; however, I will not be held accountable for the suffering in her kingdom. That was entirely her doing," I said, mockingly.

"I do not believe that," he said bitterly.

I sighed, "Think what you will, after today you will no longer be my problem."

The Huntsman warily asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"You have outlived your usefulness to me, Huntsman. Do not worry, I will continue to honor the deal we made all those years ago. Wolves will continue to be protected in the Shadow Kingdom." I paused and held out my hand, summoning the box that had protected his heart for so long. His eyes widened when he saw the box in my hands. I calmly walked down the steps and took out his heart. I immediately felt a surge of happy pride through my bond with Emma and I smiled, but I didn't look back at her. Instead I gently lifted the heart and pushed it back into the Huntsman's chest.

He gasped and fell to his knees as his long forgotten emotions overwhelmed him. When he recovered enough he looked up at me and asked, "Why?"

"It is time for you to make your own choices, Huntsman. Go, live the rest of your life as you see fit. See for yourself what has become of the girl you sacrificed your heart for," I said.

He slowly stood and said, "I will." I nodded and he spun on his heel and left.

I watched him walk away, uncertain about how I felt at losing a man I once used to forget about my loneliness. The uncertainty disappeared when I felt the strong arms of my Consort wrap around me. "You are amazing. I love you, Regina," she said proudly.

I smiled and turned in her embrace. "I love you, too," I said before pulling her in for a deep kiss.

She returned the kiss with equal fervor, and I lost myself in the passion she invoked within me. When we pulled away, I blinked in surprise at the sight of the familiar surroundings of our bedroom. Emma must have noticed my expression because she chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek. I lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Just what do you think you are doing, Consort?"

She smirked and put a throaty growl in her voice as she said, "I am going to fuck the Queen."

My breath caught and heat raced down mine spine. My voice had gone husky as I said, "Well, Consort, I believe we're both wearing fair too much clothing for that."

She grinned mischievously and her magic flowed over me. I closed my eyes against the seductive pull of it and when I opened them again, I was lying naked in the middle of the bed.

* * *

A/N: I know it's more than a little evil of me to stop there, but I promise there will be smut in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you thought, or if there is anything in particular you would like to see in future chapters. I do know where this story is going, but I'm willing to add a few side-trips if an idea inspires me. Thank you for your continued support and encouragement.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long for me to get out. I hit a bit of writer's block on this story. But I'm back now and should be able to go back to weekly updates. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 3

The following evening, Emma and I were eating a quiet dinner in our chambers when the mirror interrupted us. "Pardon me, your majesty," he said respectfully.

I arched an eyebrow and turned to him to ask, "Yes? What is it?"

I was surprised when he turned to Emma and said, "Consort, you wished to be informed when Red met with Snow White. They are speaking now."

I turned to Emma who blushed and avoided my gaze. "Yes, Mirror. Would you please show us their conversation?"

"As you wish, my Lady," the Mirror replied and I turned back to watch as Snow's council chambers came into focus. Her entire council was seated around the large table, with their copy of the treaty spread out in the center. After a moment, the far door opened and Red came striding in.

_"__Red! Thank gods you're safe. How did you escape?" Snow asked, running to hug the wolf._

_Red pulled out of the embrace quickly and replied, "Regina let me go after you signed the treaty."_

_Snow looked surprised by Red's gruff manner as the wolf moved to give her Granny a quick hug before taking her seat at the table. "I'm sorry we weren't able to get you out of there, Red. We tried, but that woman refused to accept our deals," the White Queen said apologetically as she slowly made her way to the table._

_Red snorted, "Yeah, I know."_

_ "__What do you mean?" James asked warily._

_ "__I was kept well informed of what was happening between the two kingdoms. Emma made sure of that," the wolf explained._

_James grimaced and looked away, but Snow sat forward eagerly and asked, "So, is it true? Is Emma really pregnant?"_

_Red smiled, "Yes, she is."_

_Voices rang out in shock at that declaration. Snow shot a guilty look around the table before she held up a hand for silence and said, "I haven't said anything yet because Regina claims this child is hers and is the product of True Love. I had no way to refute this, so I had decided to wait until I could prove this child has a father." _

I let out a frustrated snort thinking that she was so predictable. She'd never willingly believe me, or sadly her daughter. I glanced over at Emma and saw her jaw clenched in frustration. I reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. She glanced at me and smiled softly in appreciation before turning back to the mirror. I turned my attention back to the drama unfolding in the White Kingdom.

_The councilors quieted and Red gave Snow a disgusted look, which the Queen paid no attention to as she eagerly asked, "So, who else did you smell on Emma? Who is the baby's father?"_

_ "__Regina is," Red declared flatly. "She is the only person I have ever smelled on Emma."_

_Snow's face fell and she petulantly said, "You have to be mistaken. Regina can't love."_

_Red snarled and stood up, leaning across the table. "Open your eyes Snow! Let go of this vendetta and focus on the things that are important. You've already lost your daughter, do something before you lose your kingdom!"_

_ "__How dare you," James growled standing to face her._

_The wolf just shot him a dirty look. "I dare because it's true. Emma is an intelligent, loving and honest woman. She loves the Queen and if you hadn't been so focused on your hatred for Regina then maybe you would have gotten the chance to know your own daughter."_

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my lips. Red's loyalties had definitely shifted in the time she spent in my dungeon. Emma's amused chuckle drew my attention to her. She met my gaze with a twinkle in her eyes and I knew that she was thinking the same thing I was. The White Queen's voice pulled our attention back to the mirror.

_ "__Red, please, calm down. Whatever they've told you is a lie. We were trying to protect Emma," Snow insisted._

_ "__That is utter crap, Snow. Emma showed me the conversation you had with Regina after they captured me. You barely even looked at your daughter, and you didn't even say more than three words to her. You do realize that was the first time you ever spoke to her? And did you ask her if she was alright? Or tell her that you loved her? No, you didn't, you were too concerned about me and Regina to spare her more than a glance. If you want to know the truth, that was the moment you lost any chance of getting to know your daughter," Red snarled vehemently._

_Tears filled Snow's eyes but James glared at the wolf. "Watch yourself, Red. You've been a friend for a long time, but we are still your sovereigns. You don't have the right to speak to us that way," he said angrily._

_Red scoffed, "Actually, you're not. I only came here to try to talk some sense into you and to say my good-byes. I am returning to the Shadow Kingdom."_

_ "__Child, what are you talking about?" Granny asked, breaking the stunned silence that met the wolf's declaration._

_The wolf turned to Granny and her face softened as she said, "I'm going back, Granny. Regina made me an offer I couldn't refuse."_

_ "__This is treason!" James yelled, drawing his sword._

_Snow reached out and put a calming hand on his shoulder, while looking at Red with tears in her eyes. "Red, I can't believe you would betray me like this? Has she done something to you? Cast some spell?"_

I rolled my eyes, but didn't take my gaze off the mirror. I didn't want to miss Red's response.

_Red gave a small shake of her head and sadly said, "No, Snow. She's done nothing to me. I'm sorry that you feel betrayed, but you don't need me anymore. I can't do anything to help you fix the damage you've done to this kingdom. And even if I could, it would be too little too late. There is someone else who needs my protection now. You need to let me go."_

_A tear slid down the queen's cheek and she softly said, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. That monster has taken my daughter, and is now trying to take my best friend and my kingdom. Reconsider before I am forced to do something we'll both regret."_

Emma's angry grunt pulled my attention and I gave her hand another squeeze and gently said, "It'll be alright, darling. We'll protect her if Snow does something stupid."

She met my gaze and jerked her head in a short nod of agreement. "I know," she replied flatly.

_Before Red could respond, Jiminy Cricket spoke up and asked, "What do you mean 'she's trying to take your kingdom'?"_

_Red snorted and said, "She hasn't told you about that part of the treaty yet?"_

_Heads shook around the table and James coldly said, "We were getting to that part before you interrupted, traitor."_

_The wolf sneered and turned to the rest of the council. "In five years, when they are unable to restore the kingdom's economy, Snow and Charming will be forced to give the kingdom to Regina."_

_Cries of outrage filled the room in response to Red's declaration. "WAIT!" Snow bellowed, and the room fell silent. "That's not the truth. The treaty does dictate that we abdicate the throne if we cannot reach certain economic goals, but we will abdicate for our grandchild, who would eventually inherit the kingdom anyway. That is the only reason we agreed to this treaty."_

_Murmurs spread through the room and Red rolled her eyes and flatly said, "Yes, your four year old grandchild will have the White Throne, with Regina acting as Regent until he or she is of age."_

_ "__Why Regina and not the princess?" the Blue Fairy asked._

_Red chuckled and mockingly asked, "Yeah, Snow, why won't your daughter be Regent?"_

_Snow had the grace to blush and look away as she mumbled, "She renounced her title."_

_ "__Why would she do that?" Geppetto asked._

_When neither Snow nor James answered, Red said, "Because her place it at the side of her True Love, Regina, not on the throne of a different kingdom." She paused to look around the room, when no one spoke she added, "I know this is a lot to take in, I struggled with it too. But none of you actually know Emma. She was taken from this kingdom as a baby and has only known life in the Shadow Kingdom. It is long past time you let go of her. She will only ever enter this kingdom at her Queen's side. So, now you should focus on repairing the damage done in an effort to kidnap her from her home. It is time to replant the crops and feed and care for the people in this kingdom. And I must take my leave, I am needed elsewhere."_

_ "__No, you are a traitor, Red! You aren't going anywhere," James said coldly, advancing on the wolf._

_She laughed and shook her head. "I am no traitor. I am leaving to safeguard the future of both kingdoms. If you try to stop me, you will only lose this kingdom more quickly."_

_ "__What do you mean?" Snow asked, sounding almost desperate._

_ "__Regina asked me to protect the heir to both thrones. You need to let me go, Snow. I am a fighter not a farmer and not a politician. There is nothing I can do here to help," Red said gently._

_Snow took a deep breath and nodded, "Very well, for the sake of my daughter and her child, you may go."_

_ "__Snow—" James started to say, but his wife cut him off with a look._

_Red gave a courteous bow and said, "Thank you, your majesty." With one final glance around the room, she turned and walked back out the way she came. Silence filled the room for a long moment before everyone began to talk at once. _

I watched for a moment longer and when silent tears began tracking down Snow's cheeks, I wiped the image from the mirror. I sat and thought about the conversation I'd just witnessed and had to smile. It seemed I'd actually done well in securing Red's loyalty. I wasn't delusional enough to assume that she would be loyal to me, at least not yet, but maybe I would be able to earn her loyalty eventually. With that thought in mind, I turned to Emma, who still hadn't said anything. I was immediately worried when I saw tears welling out of her eyes. "Emma, my love, what's wrong?"

She seemed lost in thought, but she slowly met my eyes and said, "I don't know why it hurts so much. I've never known them, and I've never really wanted to get to know them. So, why does it hurt so much when they say those things?"

"Oh darling, come here," I said reaching out for her. She launched herself into me, harsh sobs wracking her body as I pulled her into my lap. "Shh, I'm sorry. I guess we all really just want our parents to love us and respect our choices," I said softly, running my hands soothingly down her back.

She calmed quickly and let out a sigh, melting into my arms. "Ugh, this is ridiculous. I have you, what more could I possibly want?" she asked in a frustrated tone.

I chuckled lightly, "I don't know, dear. But if you think of it, let me know and I will get it for you."

She laughed and looked up to meet my eyes, "I love you, Regina. You know that, right?"

I smiled softly at her and said, "Yes, Emma. And I love you, too."

She leaned down and captured my lips with her own. It was a soft kiss, full of the love and tenderness we felt for each other, but it apparently wasn't what Emma wanted, because after a moment she sucked my bottom lip between her teeth and bit down. Heated desire shot through me and I groaned. She took the opportunity to slide her tongue past my lips as her hands dragged along my sides. I shivered under her and she broke the kiss with a mischievous grin.

I lifted an eyebrow at that and asked, "And what do you think you're doing, Lady Swan?"

Her eyes had gone dark with desire and she stood, pulling me to my feet as she replied, "I need to feel you, my Queen. I need to remember the life I have and forget about the parents who never loved me."

I let out an overly-dramatic sigh and let her pull me into the bedroom. "The things I do for my subjects," I said in mock dread.

Emma spun on me with a dangerous look in her eyes. "You better not be doing this with any of your other subjects," she snarled jealously.

My breath caught and moisture pooled between my thighs in response to her possessiveness. "No, Consort, just you," I said breathily.

"Good," she said, pressing her body into mine. "Because you're mine."

I smirked and waved a hand vanishing our clothes. I gripped her hips, pulling her even more tightly against me and growled, "And you're mine!"

Not giving her a chance to respond, I clamped my lips on her neck, sucking hard enough to bruise. She let out a soft cry, and shuddered against me. I pushed her away and chuckled, "Now get into bed, Consort."

She stumbled a bit, but managed to catch herself. She shot me a small smile before she scurried to obey. I followed more slowly, conjuring the strap-on harness as I did so. When I walked into the room, Emma was already laying in bed waiting. I smiled and stalked across the room. Her eyes widened when she noticed the dildo between my thighs. I smirked and in my most demanding, Evil Queen voice I barked out, "On your back."

She immediately shifted to obey and I crawled between her legs. I swiped one finger through her damp folds and grunted in disappointment. "You're barely even wet. Don't you want your Queen?" I asked coldly.

She bit her lip and nodded, "Yes, my Queen."

I could feel her arousal through our bond, and I knew that she needed my more aggressive side tonight. So I lifted an eyebrow and said, "Then prepare yourself for me. I want you dripping before I touch you."

Emma let out a soft whimper and I could see her desire growing. "Yes, your majesty," she said huskily as one of her hands slowly came to rest between her legs.

I hummed in approval as she began to stroke herself. She took her time, running the pads of her fingers through her folds before slowly circling around her clit. I sat back on my heels as I watched her draw out her arousal. I could feel my own core clench in anticipation as beads of moisture pooled on her swelling lips. When she flicked her fingertips against the bundle of nerves at the apex of her slit, her hips bucked up involuntarily and a whimper escaped her.

"More," I growled, even as my own arousal continued to build.

"Please, Regina," she moaned, even as she began stroking herself with more force.

I shot her a glare and snarled, "Not tonight, Consort. Say my name again and I will chain you to the wall and leave you until morning." It was an empty threat, but I watched in fascination as a shudder ran through her in response to my words.

"Yes, your majesty," she whimpered, pinching her clit between two of her fingers.

"Good girl," I purred and watched as more of her juices coated her center. Judging she was ready, I said, "Now stop and hold your thighs open for your Queen."

As she obeyed, I shifted into position and waited until her lust-darkened eyes met mine before I slammed into her. She cried out, her first climax slamming through her as the dildo filled her tight channel. I didn't give her a chance to come back down before I began thrusting at a brutal pace. I was going to be sore in the morning, but I didn't care. I just wanted to drive out any lingering melancholy thoughts she might be having over her parents.

"Oh gods," she moaned, aching into my thrusts.

I grinned and lowered my mouth to nip sharply at her stiff nipples. She bucked under me and I pressed harder into her, driving her relentlessly through several orgasms until she screamed out, "MY QUEEN!" She slumped limply under me, tremors raking through her.

I lowered myself and placed gentle kisses along her collarbone and tenderly whispered, "Shh, my love, it's alright. I've got you."

When the tremors died, I shifted to pull out of her, drawing a soft cry from her lips. I quickly vanished the harness and pulled her into my arms. "Thank you," she murmured.

I chuckled and said, "You're welcome darling."

"Mmm, love you," she mumbled sleepily.

"I love you, too. Sleep, my dear," I said softly, holding her closely as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews. Your support really mean to world to me. Please continue to let me know what you think. Reviews really help me with my writing because it lets me know how the story is coming across, and gives me ideas for furthering the story.

Trigger warnings: attempted rape (Not graphic) and a little violence

* * *

Chapter 4

Rumors of Emma's pregnancy began to spread throughout the kingdom in the weeks following the announcement of the treaty. I wasn't surprised; Snow never knew when to keep her mouth shut. Emma and I refused to comment on the rumors and instead began planning a banquet to celebrate the official announcement. Emma's morning sickness gradually became less frequent, letting her resume her former schedule most days and I focused more of my time on the state of the White Kingdom. I wanted to know as much as possible about what was going on so that I could be prepared for what would need to be done when the kingdom was mine.

A week before the banquet and Red's return, I was meeting with my financial and economic advisors in my study when a wave of dizziness washed through me. Black spots danced in my vision and I distantly heard Emma's voice calling weakly for me. Instantly panic began to overwhelm me, but it was several minutes before I was able to clear the dizziness away enough to focus. When I did, I immediately became aware of three things. First, I'd fallen to the floor and my advisors were huddled around me trying to help. Second, no one else had heard Emma's yell. Lastly, I couldn't feel Emma. That realization had me brushing off my advisors and turning to the mirror hanging on the wall.

"Mirror, show me Emma!" I demanded, my voice coming out as more of a terrified cry than the commanding tone I had intended.

His blue face swirled into view and I immediately saw that he looked nervous. "I'm sorry, your majesty, but I cannot find her," he said regretfully.

I narrowed my eyes as fury began to override my terror. "What do you mean? Where was she headed?"

"She went into the orchard about half an hour ago, but I have no mirrors there," he softly replied.

I clenched my jaw and snarled, "Fine, summon Lucas and have him meet me there."

Without waiting for a reply, I pulled on my magic and transported myself into the orchard. I blinked and looked around. I knew that Emma often came to my tree to think when she wasn't needed elsewhere, so I had appeared next to it. I didn't see her, but I did notice a half-eaten apple and a book that had fallen next to the bench. She had definitely been here, but where was she now? What had happened?

I heard someone rushing towards me and I spun a fireball already burning in my hand to face my attacker. I nearly released the fireball when I recognized my master of the guard. Closing my fist and releasing the magic, I barked out, "Emma's gone."

The color drained from his face and he stumbled to a stop next to me. "What do you mean, your majesty?" he asked tentatively.

I threw out a hand in a wild gesture towards the apple and book as I snapped, "She was here and now she's gone and I can't feel her."

Lucas' eyes fell on the items on the ground and he hurried over to inspect the area. I watched feeling more helpless than I had in years. My thoughts were scattered and I couldn't think of anything but the overwhelming fear that she was dead and I would never see her again. I struggled not to let myself dwell on those thoughts and try to think of any other explanation for what had happened. Surely if she was dead, her body would still be here.

After what felt like an eternity, Lucas straightened and turned to me with an anger burning in his eyes. "She's been taken, my Queen," he stated in an overly calm voice as he held up a small barbed dart. "Whoever it was knocked her out first. This is coated in a distillation of poppy."

I snarled and grabbed the dart from his fingers. "Find her, Lucas, and bring me the person responsible for this. You may have any resources you need to accomplish this."

"Yes, your majesty," he replied with a respectful bow.

I turned to go find my Spymaster, but I paused and turned back to Lucas. "If anything happens to her or my unborn child, before you find them, I will skin you alive," I said darkly.

He audibly gulped and hesitantly said, "Yes, your majesty. I—uh, would it be possible to request Red's assistance in this? I noticed that she and the Consort were close, and her wolf senses would greatly help us in locating Lady Swan."

I pursed my lips and nodded, "Yes, I think that can be arranged. Find Lord Jared and see what he knows. I will collect the wolf."

His thanks were cut off as the purple cloud of my magic surrounded me. When it dissipated, I was standing in Snow White throne room. She and her husband were sitting on their thrones gaping at me. I didn't bother giving them time to react to my sudden appearance as I coldly asked, "Have you taken her?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Snow asked, struggling to find her composure.

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Emma. Did you take her?"

I could see the realization dawning in the other woman's eyes. She smirked at me and said, "No, I didn't. But are you sure she didn't run from your cruelty?"

My temper nearly snapped its leash, but I barely managed to hang on to it. Instead, I lifted an eyebrow, and used my magic to send the dart I was still holding at Charming. He blinked once and slumped in his chair as the poppy knocked him out. "Emma was struck with that dart before she was taken."

"Charming!" Snow cried, slipping from her throne to pull her husband into her lap.

I rolled my eyes and snarled, "He'll be fine, dear. It's coated in poppy. But if I find out that you had anything to do with my Consort's abduction, I will stop at nothing to destroy you both."

Tears were sliding down her face as she turned to me. "It wasn't us. I swear, Regina. Whatever this was it had nothing to do with us."

I studied her for a long moment before nodding. She didn't appear to be lying. "Very well," I said with a small nod. I focused on the talisman I had given to Red and transported to her. I found her in the cottage she shared with Granny. With a quick glance around I realized that I'd interrupted their lunch.

"Regina!" Red cried out in alarm. "What are you doing here?"

"Emma's been taken. I need your help," I replied impatiently.

Her eyes glowed yellow for a moment as she took a step towards me. "Can't you find her through your bond?"

"Do you honestly think I would be here if I could? Something is interfering with the bond," I explained quickly.

She nodded and turned back to her grandmother. "I have to go, Granny."

The older woman nodded and stood, grabbing her crossbow. "Go, I'll finish packing and join you in a few days.

I lifted my eyebrow at that but decided not to comment as I held out my hand for the younger wolf. She didn't hesitate to place her hand in mind. "Thank you, Granny," she said as my magic enveloped us both and took us to my orchard.

Red staggered away from me, coughing as the purple smoke dissipated. "You'll be fine in a moment, dear," I said, not even looking at her as I focused on Lucas and Lord Jarod who had turned to greet me. "What do you know?" I demanded.

"We don't know much, your majesty," Jared stated quickly. "So far all we know for certain is that Emma isn't on the castle grounds and Lord Steven cannot be found.

A dangerous growl fell from my lips and I had to struggle not to kill my Spymaster where he stood. "Is that bastard behind this?"

Jared hesitated before nodding, "It appears that way, your majesty."

"Why did you not know he was plotting something?" I asked, stalking towards him.

"We did know he was up to something, but we were unable to uncover what that was, my Queen. You know this," he said in a soothing tone.

I narrowed my eyes, unwilling to be calmed. "Find him!" I snapped and turned back to the wolf.

Red had recovered and she began to sniff around the bench, her eyes blazing yellow as she searched the area. When she noticed me watching her, she glanced up and said, "I will be able to tell if your Lord Steven is responsible if I had something of his to compare the scent to.

"Very well," I said and vanished to his chambers in the palace. A quick glance around showed that he had packed most of his belongings and taken them with him. I moved to the bed and saw that his sheets hadn't been replaced yet. I pulled the pillow case off and returned to Red, wordlessly holding it out to her.

She took it, drawing in the scent and nodding. "He was definitely here with Emma, but he had help. I can smell at least two other people. I can track them," she said, immediately moving deeper into the orchard.

I followed wordlessly, absently noticing that my Spymaster and Master of the Guard had left the orchard, presumably following their own leads. Red led me through the orchard into the surrounding forest. An hour later, we reached a small river and the wolf started cursing.

"What is it, dear?" I asked, dread curling in my stomach.

"I lost the trail. It looks like they got in a small boat and I can't track them over the water. I'm sorry, Regina," she explained, her expression a mix of regret and worry.

I turned away from her and let out a primal scream of rage and frustration. It seemed to clear my head enough for me to turn to the wolf and flatly say, "It's not your fault, Red. Let's return to the castle and see what the others have found."

She nodded her agreement and took my hand. In an instant we were standing in the war room. Lucas and Jarod already there, bent over a map of the kingdom. I waved away their greetings and said, "We lost the trail at the river. They continued by boat. Where could they be headed?"

Several hours later, we were no closer to finding her, when I felt a flicker along my bond with Emma. It wasn't strong enough to follow to her side, but relief fluttered through me. I reached along the bond with my magic, trying to strengthen it. "_R'gina,"_ came a faint, groggy voice along the bond.

I smiled and thought back, "_Yes, my love. I'm here. Are you alright?"_

"_Don't know. Where am I?"_ she asked sleepily.

"_I don't know, dear. You were kidnapped. I'm trying to find you,"_ I said, feeling my fury rising again.

I could feel her confusion along the slim connection as she said, "_Oh, is that why I'm tied to a bed in a room I don't recognize?"_

Rage, unlike any I'd ever experienced before raced through me, clearing out the worry and uncertainty that had plagued me for hours. It left my thoughts clear and focused on what I needed to do. "_Emma, my love, I will come for you. Do you have the strength to help me strengthen our bond?"_ I asked, trying not to frighten her with my cold rage.

"_Trying, but it's hard. I feel too heavy_. _Why am I so heavy?" _she asked worriedly.

"_You've been drugged, darling. Try to hold on a little longer, your magic should come back when the drug leaves your system," _I soothed.

"_Okay,"_ she replied, calming somewhat.

I turned my focus back on the room and saw three pairs of curious eyes on me. "Emma's awake and I can feel her again. The bond's not strong enough yet for me to transport myself to her, but I was able to speak with her. Steven has her tied to a bed, which means they've stopped moving. Lucas, inform the patrols to focus on private buildings with at least two rooms."

He nodded and said, "Yes, your majesty." He gave a short bow and left the room.

I was about to address the other two in the room when panic flooded along the bond and Emma's voice rang in my mind. _"Regina, it's Lord Steven. He just came into the bedroom."_

"_Ask him what he wants, my love_," I commanded trying to sooth her.

After a brief pause she said, _"He says that he's my True Love and that I can't be pregnant. Oh gods, Regina he's insane. He said he would give me a baby if I wanted one."_

_"__What!?_" I shrieked and I could feel her flinch along the bond.

"_Hurry up, Regina. He's taking off his clothes. Please, don't let him do this to me_," she whimpered desperately and I felt my heart break.

"_Emma, I need you to stall him. The bond is strengthening, but I need a little more time before I can get to you_," I said in as calming a manner as possible.

It seemed to help because after a moment she said, "_Okay, he's leaving for now. I told him I was still groggy from sleeping and wanted to be able to enjoy his touch. Oh gods, I'm going to be sick."_

I could feel her revulsion through our link and I could do nothing but send my love for her along the bond. "_I'm sorry, my love. I'll be with you soon."_

I continued to send soothing loving energy to Emma along our bond as I quickly filled Jarod and Red in on the situation. My Spymaster looked horrified, but Red was furious. "You will take me with you when you go to her," the wolf demanded.

I let out a dark chuckle and said, "Of course, Wolf. But Steven is mine. You may do what you like to his accomplices."

She gave me a brisk nod and moved to stand close enough for me to feel her body heat. Before I could comment, Emma's voice filled my mind again. "_He's coming back. Regina I need you now!"_

This time I didn't try to shield my rage from my consort; instead I pushed it into our bond, strengthening it until I could lock in on her position. I grabbed Red harshly and in a swirl of purple smoke, appeared in the small bedroom of what looked to be an abandoned hut.

A furious scream tore out of my throat when I saw Lord Steven crouched between Emma's legs. I reached out with my magic, yanking him off of her and throwing him violently against the opposite wall. His head struck harshly against the wood and he slumped to the ground unconscious. I didn't spare him a glance, nor did I look at the black wolf that charged out the door in search of any other occupants. All of my attention was focused on the woman still tied to the bed.

I rushed over to her, waving my hand to release the ropes securing her in place. "Regina!" she sobbed, curling into my arms as soon as I reached her.

"Shh, Emma. I'm here. You're safe now. I've got you," I said, gently rubbing soothing circles down her back. "Did he-?"

She shook her head, "No, you got here in time."

Relief flooded me and my rage eased slightly. "I'm sorry it took so long, darling. The drugs were interfering with our bond."

"I know, I could barely feel you," she whispered.

"I'm here now. He won't touch you again," I said softly.

She nodded and pulled back to look at me through tear stained eyes. "I know. I love you."

I smiled and tenderly rubbed the tears from her cheeks. "I love you, too."

"No!" came a desperate voice behind me and I spun around in time to see Lord Steven lunge towards me with a large dagger.

I tried to bring my hand up in time to stop him, but I wasn't quick enough, and a strangled cry fell from my lips as the blade sliced into my shoulder. Emma's matching cry had fury racing through me again and I lashed out with my magic, slicing through Lord Steven's wrist like butter. The hand still holding the blade fell uselessly to the floor of the hut. He froze, gaping at me as blood gushed from the stump of his arm. With an almost lazy malice, I conjured fire to cauterize the wound. I didn't want him to bleed out until I'd had my fun. His eyes rolled up into his head and he slumped to the floor again.

The sound of Emma retching behind me brought me back from the dark abyss of sadistic pleasure and I winced. I turned and immediately felt bad as I remember how much the scent of burning flesh had affected her before. "I'm sorry, dear," I said, reaching for her.

"S'ok," she muttered still gagging.

I looked back to my victim and waved a hand, transporting him to the palace dungeons to await trail. A moment later, Red came trotting back into the room, her muzzle red with gore. I lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Is it done?"

She bared her teeth in what I took to be a wolfish grin and bobbed her head up and down. I reached out my free hand, wincing slightly when it pulled at the wound in my shoulder. A moment later we reappeared in my bedroom. I eased Emma down onto the bed and looked at her bleeding shoulder.

"It's pretty deep. Do you think you can heal it?" I asked.

She sighed, "Not yet. The drug is still affecting my magic."

I nodded and not taking my eyes off of her pale face called out, "Mirror, send a healer. The consort and will both need stitches."

From behind me, the trapped genie said, "As you wish, your majesty."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So this chapter got a little long, so I had to break it into two parts. I am going to try to get the second part posted before the end of the weekend.

Also, I am trying to post at least one chapter a week. If you are unaware, I am also writing another story. I refuse to give up on either of my fics, so please try to be patient with my update speed and don't send me private messages demanding the next chapter. It just pisses me off and makes it harder for me to write. Politely worded requests are always welcome and I am happy to answer those requests to the best of my abilities. Also, I have a full time job, a loving wife who enjoys spending time with me and family and friends who are a large part of my life, and yet I still find the time to write approximately 6,000-9,000 words a week, give or take. I am only one person and for some reason my body likes to sleep on occasion, so please be patient with me. I have a lot planned for this story and I want to make sure that it comes out the way I intend.

That being said, thank you all for your continued support and interest in this story. Please take a moment after you read and let me know what you think. It really does help me in my writing.

* * *

Chapter 5

I didn't sleep that night. The combination of the near-rape, the drug and the pregnancy had Emma's emotions spiraling out of control. I stayed with her while she screamed, raged and sobbed, soothing her to the best of my abilities while my own fury only grew. When Emma finally slipped into an exhausted sleep in the quiet hours before dawn, I lay in bed and let my mind turn from the woman in my arms to the torments I could inflict on the man who thought he could take my Swan from me.

Hours later, I was so lost in my dark and deadly thoughts that I didn't immediately notice Emma stirring. "Regina?" The sound of her voice pulled me back to my surroundings and I turned to look down into her eyes.

"I'm here, Emma," I said, my voice husky from lack of sleep.

She sat up and asked, "Did you sleep at all?"

I shook my head. "No," I said simply. I studied her and saw that her eyes were clearer than they had been the day before. It appeared that the drug had finally cleared out of her system. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she said, offering me a small smile before sorrow erased it. "I'm sorry that I scared you yesterday."

I cupped her cheek in my hand and stared deep into her eyes as I firmly said, "Do not apologize for what happened. None of it was your fault."

She searched my eyes for a minute before she nodded, "Alright, love. Can I at least thank you for coming to get me?"

I softened and said, "Oh, Emma. You don't need to thank me. I will always come for you. I love you and there is nothing that could keep me from you."

The words had barely left my mouth when her lips crashed into mine. The kiss was desperate and I responded immediately. I let Emma push me onto my back as she began to furiously kiss her way down my neck. I moaned when her thigh landed between my legs and pushed roughly against my suddenly aching core.

"Emma," I groaned, needed to feel all of her.

"Hmm?" she asked, not even bothering to pull her mouth away from the sensitive skin she was sucking on.

My mind went wonderfully blank as arousal shot down my spine, causing me to arch into her firm body. Another moan escaped when I felt Emma's magic slide along my skin, only to be replaced with the heat of her naked body. "Yes," I hissed out.

A soft chuckle rumbled from her chest and Emma pulled back to look down at me. Her eyes were nearly black with desire as she growled, "I need you inside me. I need to feel you, Regina."

My breath caught in my throat and it took me a second before I understood her words. When my brain caught up, I slid a hand up her thigh to bury my fingers in her wet heat. She groaned, rocking back into my hand. I matched my thrusts to the pace she was setting with her hips. I couldn't tear my eyes from the beauty of her riding my hand, and I could feel my own arousal build with each thrust.

I heard a chocking sob come from the woman above me, and my eyes flicked up to her face. Emma's eyes were tightly shut and I saw a tear slip from her closed lids. I stilled my fingers and reached up with my free hand to brush the tear from her cheek. "Emma, look at me. I'm right here, my love."

Her eyes fluttered open, spilling more tears down her cheeks. That watery green gaze locked with mine and I could feel her swirling emotions slow, bringing her back from the dark memories she had fallen into. Emma licked her lips and said, "Thank you."

I brushed more tears from her face and asked, "Do you want to stop?"

She shook her head and began rocking again. "No, don't stop. I need this. I need to know that you stopped him. That you are the only one who will ever touch me."

I searched her eyes and could see the desperation in them. I nodded and swallowed hard past the lump that had formed in my throat. "Alright, just look at me, Emma. I'm right here."

When she nodded, I began to slowly thrust into her again. Gradually, I picked up the pace and Emma responded with a long moan. I stared into her eyes, watching as the orgasm built within her. As her pleasure grew, she began to struggle against the urge to close her eyes and give into the sensations. I grabbed her hand and thrust it between my legs. "Feel me, Emma. You're with me," I said in a throaty purr.

She moaned and pushed two fingers into me, her eyelids fluttering shut as my inner walls clenched around her. She set a brutal pace as she plunged into me and I did my best to match it with my own thrusts. For an infinite space of time, nothing existed but the woman above me and the pleasure we offered each other. When Emma stiffened around me and cried out, I flew over the edge of my own release, letting her name fly from my lips.

I pulled Emma down into a deep, satisfied kiss as aftershocks continued to shudder through us both. She broke the kiss first to sit back and slide her fingers from me. I immediately missed the feeling of her, but I knew that Emma needed the space as much as she had needed the previous connection. I sat up and waited while she seemed to pull herself together.

When Emma turned to look at me, her eyes were hard and her jaw was set. For a second, I was puzzled by the wave of relief that washed over me at the sight of that look on her face. But then I realized that some part of me had been worried that her kidnapping and near-rape had broken my strong White Knight, especially after the emotional storms that had plagued her throughout the previous evening. But that look proved my concerns to be misplaced. Emma was stronger than that.

If she noticed my momentary distraction, she didn't comment on it. Instead, in a voice devoid of any emotion except a hint of the cold rage I could feel boiling just under her stoic exterior, she asked, "May I assist in Lord Steven's execution, my Queen?"

With those words, my own fury crashed back upon me, and I could feel my expression harden into that of the Evil Queen. My voice was a dangerous purr as I replied. "Yes, you may, Lady Swan."

Emma stood and gave me a low bow as she said, "Thank you, your majesty."

I couldn't help but smirk at the formality and deference that Emma could display while still naked and disheveled from sex. When she straightened, I held out my hand and let her help me climb from the large bed. Once I was on my feet, Emma kissed the knuckles of the hand she was holding. I gave her a small affectionate smile, and tenderly stroked her cheek before I turned to the mirror and snapped out, "Mirror, send for Red and have Lucas gather the Court!"

"Yes, your majesty. Would you also like to have breakfast sent up?" the trapped genie asked.

"Yes," I said flatly before turning to my wardrobe.

By the time a knock sounded on the sitting room door, Emma was dressed in her armor and I had dressed in matching black leather pants and bodice with a blood red jacket. "Enter," I called in response to the knock. Red entered, following by one of the serving maids and a cart of food.

"Morning," Red said as she came in. I lifted an imperious eyebrow and she flushed guiltily and glanced at the maid and added a hasty, "Your Majesty."

I gave her a brief nod and took my seat at the table. When the maid left, I turned to Emma to ask, "Will you be able to eat this morning, dear?"

She eyed the food a little warily before she met my eyes. "That depends. Are you planning on burning Lord Steven again?"

My lips twitched in amusement at her slightly teasing tone. I knew that the question was a serious one, even though her tone wasn't. "No, Consort. I would prefer you and the baby keep your breakfast today, if possible."

Emma smiled and took the seat next to me. "Then I will be able to eat. Thank the gods."

Red chuckled and sat on Emma's other side. "So, what did you want to see me about this morning?" she asked bluntly.

I smirked, amused by the lack of formality that she felt comfortable with, but I sobered quickly and said, "I had planned to do this in a week, but after yesterday, my plans have changed. I need for you to assume your duties immediately."

Red nodded and said, "I assumed that would be the case. Granny will be here in a few days with my things, but otherwise I'm ready."

"Granny?" Emma asked, confused.

The wolf turned to her and smiled as she explained. "Yeah, my grandmother raised me and now that she's getting older, I've been taking care of her. So, she's coming to live with me."

Emma smiled and I took the opportunity to steer the conversation back on topic. I cleared my throat to get their attention before I said, "Since you have known ties to the White Kingdom, you will need to swear fealty in formal court. We will do this before bringing Lord Steven in to face the charges against him."

Red curled her lip in disgust, but her voice was resigned as she said, "I can do that."

I smirked again and sarcastically said, "I hope it won't be too much trouble, dear."

"No, it's fine, _Your Majesty_," she replied mockingly.

I chuckled, enjoying the wolf. "Very well. Once you've sworn fealty, you are not to leave Emma's side unless she is alone with me. Do you understand?" My voice started out mild, but by the time I finished speaking, my voice had turned hard and demanding.

Red sobered quickly and she nodded. "Yes, Regina. I won't let anything happen to her or the baby."

"Good," I said imperiously. Emma let out a sigh that both the wolf and I ignored.

Less than an hour later, Emma escorted me into the throne room, with Red trailing in behind us. When I reached the top of the dais, I looked at my gathered subjects and held up my hand for silence. I waited until the room grew quiet and I had everyone's attention before I projected my voice to fill the room. "Before we get to the reason you are all here, Red please step forward." I waited until she stood in the empty space at the base of the steps before I said, "What business do you have with the Shadow Realm today?"

Red dropped into a deep curtsy and lowered her gaze respectfully. After a brief pause, she stood and met my eyes as she said, "As you know, I have long been a close friend and ally to Queen Snow of the White Kingdom; however, due to recent events, I have come to question my loyalties. Your Majesty, I have misjudged you and allowed my mind to be clouded with ignorant lies. Your Consort has shown me the error in my beliefs and I humbly ask that you pardon me of all crimes I have committed against your kingdom and your people and allow me to swear fealty to you, that I may begin to make amends for my past deeds. Will you grant me this request?"

I lifted an eyebrow, not expecting her to be so eloquent, or her request for clemency. I inclined my head and said, "Very well, you may make your vow."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she said before she dropped to one knee. "I swear on my life and the honor of my people that I will serve you, Queen Regina Mills of the Shadow Kingdom, and all of your descendants to the best of my ability until I draw my final breath. From this day on, I place my friendship, loyalty and life in your hands and the hands of your family. Will you accept my oath and become my sovereign?"

I had to bite my cheek to hold back the smile that tried to form at the wolf's unconventional vows. After a moment, I regained my composure and formally said, "Lady Red, child of the moon, your oath is accepted in the eyes of your Queen and country. Let all who are present stand as witness to your vows and your Queen's acceptance. As your sovereign, I vow to protect you and your interests as I protect all those under my rule." I paused to glance around the room and take in the court's mood. I saw some angry faces amongst my guard and I knew that my next words were only going to add fuel to the fire, but I also knew that the formal execution that would follow would remind them of why they shouldn't question their Queen. I turned back to my newest subject and said, "I will grant you pardon on one condition."

Red visibly gulped, but her voice was steady as she asked, "What condition is that, my Queen?"

Hearing that title from Snow's closest friend caused a victorious warmth to spread through my chest and I gave the wolf a small smile of appreciation and said, "You must agree to stand as protector and shield for my unborn child and heir."

The reaction was instantaneous as the room filled with noise. It was the first time I'd publicly acknowledged the rumors of Emma's pregnancy, and everyone in the crowd had something to say about it. I allowed them a full minute to express themselves to those around them before I held up my hand for silence. Eventually the room stilled and all eyes turned to the wolf.

"It would be my honor to grant your request, my Queen," Red said with a broad grin.

"Very well. You are hereby pardoned for all of your offenses against the Shadow Kingdom and its people while you were under the command of Snow White. Stand, _my_ Wolf, and take your place as my child's defender."

Red stood in a swift motion and climbed the steps of the dais to stand behind Emma's left shoulder. I turned to her and gave her a mischievous smile. She gave me a questioning look and I smirked as I waved a hand, surrounding her in a purple cloud of magic. When it dissipated, her skirt and bodice had been replaced with gray leather armor. There was a red crest over her heart of a swan with wings spread wide perched in front of an apple tree. Red glanced down at her new attire before she met my gaze with a raised eyebrow. Emma smiled at us both and I turned back to the waiting crowd, ignoring Red as she shifted to get used to her armor.

I held out my hand for Emma and she immediately entwined her fingers in mine. I smiled at her before turning back to face the Court. "As your Queen, it is my pleasure to announce that the Consort, my True Love, is pregnant with my child and heir," I stated, unable and unwilling to hold back the joy that filled my voice at the announcement. The hall erupted in a cacophony of cheers, applause and excited voices. Emma lifted my hand to brush her lips against my knuckles in a tender kiss. I turned to her and smiled. A matching, happy grin graced her lips and her loving gaze held mine for a long moment.

I didn't look away from her until the noise of the crowd began to die out. I faced my court and held up my hand for silence again. "We will celebrate this joyous news next week with a feast," I announced to renewed cheers from those assembled. I allowed them their joy for a moment before quieting them yet again. When silence filled the room, my expression hardened and took on the dangerous glint of the infamous Evil Queen. I could feel Emma's mood darkening to match mine. "But first we must deal with the traitorous actions of a noble of this court. Yesterday, Lord Steven abducted the Queen's Consort from this castle and attempted to claim her for himself." My next words were cut off by the furious outcry of the crowd. I didn't try to calm this this time. I just waited while the court raged, drinking in their lust for retribution.

Once the room was filled with nothing but furious anticipation, I coldly said, "Bring in the condemned."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think.

**Trigger Warning: This chapter contains a scene of of detailed torture. If you do not wish to read this, skip the part between the horizontal lines.**

Chapter 6

_Once the room was filled with nothing but furious anticipation, I coldly said, "Bring in the condemned."_

The rear doors to the throne room were thrown open and two guards pulled a bound and gagged Lord Steven into the room. I raised an eyebrow in surprise when I saw the gag, but waited until he was standing at the base of the dais before I asked in a deceptively mild tone, "Why have you gagged him?"

The guard on Lord Steven's right side stepped forward and bowed slightly. "My apologies, Your Majesty. He refused to stop spouting off offensive comments and the gag was the only solution I could come up with that would allow me to bring a conscious prisoner to you," he said levelly, but the tension in his jaw and the vein throbbing in his forehead betrayed his anger.

"I see," I said with an approving nod for his decision. "Please remove the gag."

The man sighed, but obeyed the command. Lord Steven's voice immediately filled the tense silence. "Unhand me! I am a noble and will have your heads for this!" he cried.

"SILENCE!" I bellowed, causing half the room to jerk in surprise.

Lord Steven's attention snapped to me and his face took on an unhealthy red hue. "I am Lord Steven of the noble house of Graythorne and I demand to be released at once!"

My eyes narrowed, and my tone took on a dangerous purr as I said, "No. You will not be released until you have paid for your crimes."

He scoffed, "What crimes have I allegedly committed, _Your Majesty?"_

"You abducted my Consort, drugged her, held her against her will, attempted to force your vile touch on her and attacked your Queen," I snarled.

"I did no such thing. I merely rescued my True Love from your villainous ways and defended her. I took no actions against the wishes of my love," he said flippantly.

I chuckled darkly and asked, "Is this truly what you believe?"

"Of course. I am an honorable man."

Emma let out a disgusted snort and mockingly said, "You are such an honorable man that you would rape a woman who is unable to defend herself because you tied her to a bed."

Lord Steven looked confused as he turned wide eyes to my consort. "Emma, my love, I was merely trying to give you the child you crave."

"Do not say her name. Lady Swan is _my_ Consort and True Love. You have no claim on her," I said, malice lacing each word.

"That is untrue!" He yelled. "She is afraid of you and wants to be with me, she has loved me since she was a child."

"You are mistaken, Lord Steven. You disgust me. I have never cared for you and I want nothing from you except your death. Queen Regina is my True Love and even now I carry the embodiment of our love in my womb," Emma said in the most condescending tone I had ever heard from her.

"No, my love. You have been tricked by the Evil Queen. She is unable to love and cannot impregnate you," he replied calmly.

Emma let out an angry growl and took a step forward, her hand on the hilt of her sword. I reached out to touch her and said, "Enough!" Emma stopped and Lord Steven finally fell silent. "Lord Steven, your guilt in this is beyond question. I had thought that I made my point clear the last time someone tried to take my Swan from me, but I see now that I was perhaps too merciful with that fool. I will not make that mistake again."

When I paused to look out over the court, Lord Steven indignantly said, "I have done nothing wrong. You have no right to—"

I cut him off. "Silence! If you speak again, I will rip out your tongue." I waited, but he seemed to finally regain some sense and kept his mouth shut. I turned and addressed the gathered crowd. "Let Lord Steven's fate serve as a reminder of the consequences of trying to steal from your Queen."

* * *

I waited until the echo of my words died out before holding my hand out to Emma. She immediately took the hand and guided me down the steps. Red followed behind us and took up a new position at the base of the stairs where she would be close, but not in the way. I could feel her questioning gaze on me, but I ignored it as I waved a hand and roped appeared from the ceiling and snaked up Lord Steven's arms, pulling them above his head. I then turned to the blonde and met her cold gaze. She nodded and I conjured two short whips. Emma took a practice wing with the whip causing it to crack loudly in the air.

Lord Steven flinched and began to plead, "You can't do this. I'm innocent—"

Emma turned to me and raised an eyebrow in question. "No, I want to hear his screams for what he did to you, my love," I answered coldly.

A malicious smirk curled her lips as she said, "As you wish, my Queen."

The dark and dangerous gleam in her eyes had a bolt of arousal slide down my spine. I shot a dangerous grin at my Consort and was pleased to see her eyes darken with desire. I turned my attention to the bound man still whining about his fate and Emma's gaze followed my own. At the same moment we circled around Lord Steven until I stood behind him and Emma stood in front. He fell silent when he saw her, but her eyes showed nothing but hatred for the helpless man. Her eyes flicked over his shoulder to meet mine and I gave a slight nod.

Both whips cut through the air and landed heavily against his body sending a resounding crack echoing throughout the throne room. The lord gasped in pained shock. Neither Emma nor I gave him the time to anticipate the next blow. We moved in perfect synchronization, with Emma striping the front of his body, while I lined his back. The whips bit deeply and blood began to well from the welts as Lord Steven's grunts of pain turned to whimpered cries of agony. Just before he passed out from the pain, I caught Emma's eye and we both stopped.

I moved until I stood next to my Consort. Lord Steven's eyes were glazed from the pain as he looked at me. I studied him for another moment, contemplating my next move. I could easily see that he wouldn't be able to take much more in his current state, but I was far from finished with him. "Heal him," I said with disgust for the pathetic man.

Emma hesitated for a moment before she stepped forward to do as I asked. Lord Steven gasped as the white magic coursed through him. When she stepped back, he said, "Please, my love, don't do this."

Fury flared through Emma and vibrated along our bond. Before I could stop her, Emma slammed her fist into his face. "I am not your love!" she shrieked as blood spouted from his nose. He began to protest and she struck him again, this time in the gut. Lord Steven's pleas turned into a wheeze.

I rocked back on my heels and watched as Emma vented her rage on her abductor. Half a dozen blows later, I felt white hot pain flare up in my hand and I sucked in a sharp breath, unwilling to betray any other sign of weakness in front of my Court. Emma raised her fist again and I knew instinctively that she was so lost in her bloodlust that she hadn't even noticed that she'd broken bones in her hand. I clenched my jaw against the pain and reached for her with my uninjured hand. "That is enough, dear," I ground out.

Emma didn't seem to hear the words, but as soon as my hand landed on her shoulder, she stopped her assault and turned to me. She was breathing heavily and her eyes still flashed wildly. "That's enough, my love," I said more tenderly, reaching up to cup her cheek in the palm of my undamaged hand. She calmed and her eyes cleared. I gave her a loving smile and said, "Let me finish this my love."

She nodded and stepped back to give me a clear path to the lord. I took a moment to study him and was pleased to see that he was still conscious and aware enough to understand what I was about to do. I waited until he met my gaze before I pulled on Emma's magic as waved a hand over my victim.

"W-What—?" he asked in a pained voice.

I smirked and ominously said, "That was a little spell to ensure that you remain conscious for this." For the first time, fear filled his eyes as he gaped at me.

His fear was intoxicating and I pursed my lips, studying him as I let the fear build for a long moment. When he opened his mouth to speak again, I lashed out with my magic and any words he might have said turned into a scream as blood stained the front of his pants. I waited until his scream died into heaving sobs and wryly said, "I don't think you'll be needing that anymore." I heard two amused snorts from behind be and flashed a wicked grin at my Consort and my wolf.

"You bitch!" Lord Steven screeched.

My amusement gave way to cold fury and I snapped back to face him. I reached out and jerked my hand back, forcing my magic to rip the man's tongue out. "I've had enough of your vile words," I snarled as his breath gurgled in his throat as blood poured from between his lips. Ready to be finished with him, I slashed my hand sideways and his guts spilled from his belly. With a final pulse of magic, Lord Steven's intestines snaked around his throat, cutting off his air supply. I watched impassively as he slowly choked to death.

* * *

Once I was certain that he was dead, I waved a hand transporting the body to hang as warning outside the castle gates. My gaze swept across the horrified witnesses with a final threatening glare before I spun on my heel and stalked towards the exit. I hadn't taken more than two steps before Emma was at my side. I took her offered arm and let her lead me from the room. Red trailed us by a half dozen paces.

As soon as the door shut behind us, Emma pulled me into her arms and whispered, "I'm here, Regina. I'm not going anywhere."

I relaxed against her, feeling tension I hadn't even realized I was holding drain from me. "Thank you, Emma," I said burying my face in her neck to breath in the scent of her. The voice in the back of my mind that told me she would run from me again finally quieted and I calmed.

After a minute, Emma kissed my temple and pulled back to ask, "Are you alright?"

I gave her a small smile and nodded, "Yes, darling, I'm fine. How are you?"

She returned the smile and said, "I'm good."

Red shifted and grumbled, "I'm great, if anyone cares."

Emma and I both chuckled and looked at the wolf. "I care, Red," Emma replied.

"Indeed," I said with a smile.

"Wonderful," Red grinned. "So, are we waiting here for something?"

I chuckled and admitted, "No, I just needed to be certain that my Consort wasn't going to run from me again."

Emma shot me a mock-glare and said, "I wasn't running from you and you know it."

I placed a chaste kiss on her lips and said, "I know, my love."

Later, as the three of us sat down to lunch in my sitting room, I turned to Red, unable to hold in my curiosity any longer. "Did you mean your vows this morning?" When she gave me a puzzled look, I added, "Do I really have your loyalty?"

Understanding lit her eyes and a faint blush colored her cheeks. "Yeah," she said softly.

When I realized she wasn't going to explain further, I asked, "What changed your mind?"

She let out a heavy sigh and looked down at her plate. "Snow did. When I spoke to her, it was like I was seeing her for the first time in years. She isn't the same woman I befriended all those years ago. When she threatened to hold me against my will, I realized that I had to let go of the friend who no longer existed and trust my instincts." She looked back up to meet my gaze and said, "They were screaming at me to leave and make a new home here, where I wouldn't be asked to compromise my honor for the self-righteous beliefs of my Queen. While you had me in your dungeons, you could have tortured me to learn what I knew about Snow's plans. You could have kept me locked in the dark with no more than bread and water, but you didn't. Instead, you treated me with respect. You showed me the truth about what was happening in both kingdoms. You fed me better than I have eaten in years. You let me spend time outside every day. And most importantly, you let me see the woman behind the Evil Queen. I honestly don't think that Snow would do any of those things if the situation were reversed. It took seeing her again for me to realize that I would have to be an idiot not to offer you my loyalty."

I swallowed hard against the lump that had formed in my throat at the raw honesty I could see in her eyes. "Thank you," I said huskily.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Can I ask you a question, Regina?" Red asked as we were finishing our lunch.

"Of course, dear," I responded easily. The wolf's earlier declaration about her loyalty had lowered my usual emotional defenses and I felt an unusual wiliness to open up to the other brunette.

"Why haven't you and Emma gotten married yet?" she asked with frank curiosity.

I immediately regretted letting my guard down with the wolf. Especially when I noticed Emma freeze and stare intently down at her empty plate. I fought down the panic and fear that wanted to bubble up within me in the hopes that Emma wouldn't feel it along our bond. I bit my lip to prevent the vicious retort that attempted to escape, and took a deep breath to settle myself before I explained in a hollow voice. "I swore a long time ago that I would never again allow myself to suffer the indignities of marriage." I felt more than saw Emma flinch at my statement.

Red just looked confused as she asked, "What the hell are you talking about? Emma's your True Love and the mother of your child."

I sighed and glanced over at my Consort, who was carefully avoiding my gaze. I turned back to the wolf and flatly said, "Yes, she is. However, my marriage to Leopold…soured the experience for me, and I have no wish to submit myself to that again."

"Why? I mean, I know you didn't love him, but what was so terrible about being married to Leopold? I've always heard he was a good man," Red asked, her brow furrowed.

"Just drop it, Red," Emma said coldly.

"But—" the wolf started to say.

"I said, drop it!" Emma snapped, standing abruptly to glower down at the wolf.

I reached out and put a calming hand on the blonde's arm and softly said, "It's alright, darling."

I was taken aback by the venom in her eyes when her gaze shifted to me. "No, it's not Regina. Just the thought of that man hurts you and you don't need to rehash painful memories you haven't even shared with me just to satisfy her curiosity."

She was right, and I knew she was right, but something snapped within me and rage washed through me. I shot to my feet and snarled, "You forget your place, Consort. You do not get to tell your Queen what she may say to whomever she chooses to speak with."

Pain radiated along the bond from Emma as she sat heavily in her chair. "My apologies, my Queen," she murmured dejectedly.

I hated myself for my outburst and for hurting Emma, but instead of backing down and comforting the blonde, I shifted my focus to Red and coldly stated, "Leopold may have been a good man to everyone else, but he was nothing of the sort to me. I was forced to marry him when I was 16. He was more than three times my age and knew nothing when it came to easing a woman's discomfort when taking her virginity. After my less than pleasant wedding night, the only time he paid me any attention was when he crawled into my bed to take his pleasure from my body, a pleasure he never once attempted to reciprocate. As Leopold's wife, I was forced to endure years of being treated worse than a common whore by a man who only had affection for his dead wife and his daughter. That, Red, is the reason I refuse to marry. I will not become someone else's property ever again."

The wolf gaped at me, unable to form words to respond to my revelation. From the corner of my eye, I could see Emma's shoulders shaking with silent sobs, and I could feel a swirling mix of horror, regret, sorrow and fury coming from the blonde. It was all too much and I couldn't stay in that room. I wrapped the familiar purple cloud of my magic around myself and transported myself to my tree. As the smoke cleared, I let the memories that my speech had conjured wash over me, and for the first time in years, felt like the helpless girl I'd been. I fell to my knees and sobbed.

I have no idea how much time passed before strong arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly as the pain of my past overwhelmed me. Gradually, the love and compassion that Emma poured into our bond broke through the endless cycle of my memories and brought me back to the present. I turned in her arms and buried my face in her blonde curls.

"I'm so sorry, Emma," I choked out, regretting my harsh words.

"Shh, it's okay, my love," she murmured, gently stroking my back.

I pulled back to stare at her incredulously. I wanted her to snap at me and punish me for being so callus towards her. I didn't deserve the compassionate understanding that I saw in the green depths of her eyes. I opened my mouth to deny her words, but she put her hand over my lips to prevent me from speaking.

"Stop, Regina. I'm not going to yell at you. You've been holding that in for far too long. It needed to come out," she said softly. I stared at her for a long moment before nodding my agreement and curling into her loving embrace. For a long time, I let myself give in to the safety she offered and let my True Love hold me while I slowly rebuilt the walls that hid my vulnerabilities from the rest of the world.

When I felt more like the woman I'd become, I sat back to meet Emma's eyes and asked, "Why have you never asked about marriage?"

She shrugged and said, "I won't lie. I've thought about it. But the day we found out I was pregnant you had this look in your eyes when your marriage to Leopold came up. I can't explain it, but I knew that asking you to marry me would be a terrible idea. So, I decided to wait and hope that would change in the future."

"Does it bother you, dear?" I asked nervously.

Emma sighed, "Honestly? I'd love to marry you, Regina. I love you so much that I sometimes forget how to breathe. But I don't ever want to make you feel trapped or owned; and based on what you just told Red, you would feel that way. So, no, it doesn't bother me. Not really."

"I love you too, Emma, more than I ever thought possible with my dark heart. Maybe I'll change my mind one day," I replied wistfully.

She smiled and kissed my temple. "Either way, I'm still the luckiest woman in the world."

"No, my love, I am," I said earnestly giving her a soft, loving kiss to convey my deep gratitude for her understanding.

A few days later, I woke to the feeling of callused fingers teasing one of my nipples into a stiff peak. I moaned, arching into Emma's touch. "You're feeling frisky this morning, darling," I huskily purred, not even bothering to open my eyes.

She chuckled lightly. "I couldn't help myself. You look stunning today, my Queen," she replied.

"Mmm," I hummed happily as I slid a hand across her stomach to pull her closer. It took a moment to register what I'd felt under my fingers, but when it did, my eyes flew open and I stared down at the slight bump protruding from her abdomen. "Emma," I breathed, bringing my hand back to tenderly cup her rounded belly.

"What?" she asked, obviously confused by my change in demeanor.

A grin spread across my lips and I met her gaze as I happily stated, "You're starting to show, my love."

Emma's eyes widened and we both looked down to where my thumb gently stroked the baby bump. "Oh, wow," Emma breathed, her hand coming up to cover both the bump and my hand.

My fingers entwined with hers and for a long moment we both stared down at our hands holding the evidence of our love. When I couldn't contain my excitement anymore, I launched myself at Emma, kissing her with all of the love, devotion and happiness I felt in that moment. She immediately responded, bringing her hands up to tangle in my hair. When air became a necessity, I pulled back and panted, "I love you, Emma."

She smiled and replied, "I love you, too."

I grinned and lowered my mouth to trail kisses down her body. When I reached the bump, I planted a lingering kiss on it and whispered, "I love you, baby."

I heard Emma's breath catch in her throat and I looked up in time to see a tear slide down her face. I dropped another kiss over Emma's womb before I crawled back up and gently brushed the tear away. She smiled, and turned to kiss the palm of my hand. "This is real, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

I smiled, "Yes, Emma. We're really having a baby."

I don't know who moved first, but as our mouths found each other again, the taste of apple mead coated my tongue and I smiled into the kiss. The flavor of the magic that formed our bond no longer frightened me and I eagerly drank in the connection, letting the warm tingle of magic slide down my throat. I moaned into the kiss as heat pooled low in my belly. I eagerly kissed my way down Emma's body, rejoicing in the way she arching into me when I lingered at her chest. My tongue darted out to flick her tight nipples, drawing a throaty groan from my love, before I continued my journey down her body.

When I reached her center, I paused and breathed deeply, letting the scent of her arousal fill my senses. I looked up to meet her lust-darkened eyes as I lowered my mouth to run my tongue through her slick folds. A low hum of approval fell from my lips as I lapped up the evidence of her desire. Emma moaned loudly and I began slowly running my tongue in ever-tightening circles around her clit. Fresh moisture coated her folds, and I lavished strong licks along the length of her center to collect every drop.

Emma shuddered against me, whimpering in need. I pressed my tongue into her opening, groaning as I felt her tight walls clamp down on me. I fluttered my tongue in and out of her wet channel, feeling her slide rapidly towards release. Shifting to replace my tongue with two fingers, I quickly sucked Emma's clit into my mouth and rapidly flicked the tip of my tongue against the bud. Emma cried out, rocking into the steady thrust of my fingers. Before long, her inner walls tightened around me, trying to draw my fingers more deeply into her. I sucked harder on her clit and curled my fingers to hit that perfect spot within her depths. Emma shuddered and came with a loud moan.

In a swift motion, she flipped our positions to pin me under the weight of her body as she hungrily claimed my lips. I moaned into her mouth when I felt the new bump press into me. Emma took the opportunity to slide her tongue past my lips and tangle with mine. I dragged my hands up her sides, loving the silky texture of her smooth skin. Emma shifted to straddle one of my thighs as her wandering fingers found my dripping slit. My hips jerked up to meet the sure strokes of her fingers as they traced along my hot folds.

"Please," I whimpered, needing to feel her fill my aching core.

Emma chuckled, breaking the kiss to trail feather-light kisses down my jaw to lightly suck on the sensitive skin of my neck. The sensation had my inner walls clenching in anticipation as heat raced down my spine to pool between my thighs. Just before I gave in and begged again, Emma slowly pressed long fingers into me. My head fell back to my pillow and another moan escaped my lips. She continued slowly sliding in and out of my hot channel at a pace that drove me insane as need swamped me.

"Harder, Emma," I panted out desperately.

She didn't change the tempo of her thrusts; instead, she sent a pulse of magic into my core. I shuddered as the magic raced along my nerves, pushing me towards release. I groaned, hanging on the edge of bliss for long minutes as she slowly slid within me and sent occasional pulses of magic into me. I couldn't focus on anything but the feeling of her moving within me and the slowly building pressure in my core. Panting moans fell from my lips in a steady stream as the pleasure within me grew.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of desperate need for release, Emma pulled her mouth from my body and raised her possessive eyes to meet my wild gaze. "Come for me, my Queen," she commanded in a low husky tone as she pushed her fingers as deeply into me as she could and sent a stronger pulse of magic surging through me. A hoarse scream sounded in the air, and I flew over the edge, shuddering as my release washed over me.

Awareness slowly came back to me and I realized that Emma had shifted to lay along my side. Her head was propped on one hand, while the other gently stroked the sweat-dampened skin of my stomach. I smiled blissfully up at her and she leaned over to softly kiss me. We stayed curled together in happy silence for several long minutes before a thought occurred to me and I bit my lip, uncertain if I should ask.

Emma noticed and shifted so she could catch my gaze. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong, dear. I was just thinking about the baby," I explained softly, trying to reassure her.

"What about it?" she asked tentatively.

I smiled and trailed my fingers through her hair. "I was thinking that maybe we could turn your suite into a nursery. You never really use it, and since it has a conjoining door, we could keep the baby closer. Would that be alright?"

Emma grinned and mischievously asked, "Does that mean you're finally asking me to share your chambers, your Majesty?"

I attempted to scowl at her, but could feel my lips twitch up into a small smile. "Yes, Consort, I suppose it does," I replied haughtily.

She chuckled and kissed my nose. I narrowed my eyes in mock-irritation and she grinned. "I think that's a wonderful idea, my love," she said seriously.

"Excellent," I replied, my thoughts already shifting to the practicalities of redecorating. After a moment's consideration, I frowned and said, "We're going to need to expand the suite."

Emma's brow furrowed and she asked, "Why?"

"For Red, she will need to be close enough to protect the baby," I explained.

"Oh, right," Emma said, sheepishly. "I'm still getting used to the idea that we're really going to be mothers.

I chuckled lightly and leaned over to kiss her. "Don't worry, my love you still have about six months to get used to the idea." I reached over and gently cupped the soft curve of her growing stomach. Emma's breath caught and she rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling. I turned to face her, immediately concerned as I saw tears start streaming down her cheeks. "What's wrong, darling?"

Her voice was thick with tears as she asked, "Can we really do this?"

"What do you mean?" I could feel her sudden fear from our bond, but I had no idea what had caused it.

She turned to face me, her watery eyes searching for reassurance in my gaze as she whispered, "Are we really ready to be mothers? What if our baby hates us? Or we don't love it enough?"

Her questions had my own irrational fear filling me. She was right, neither of us had healthy relationships with our mothers. I took a deep breath and pushed away my fears. "Emma, we won't let that happen. We don't have to be our mothers. I haven't even seen our child yet, and I already love it. I would do anything for this baby. Wouldn't you?"

"Of course," she snapped, fueled with sudden determination.

I smiled softly and said, "I know, darling. That's why we'll make certain that our little prince or princess never doubts that he or she is loved. Gods, Emma, you are going to be an amazing mother."

She blushed and sniffled. "Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome, darling," I replied, letting my happiness wash away the last of my doubts.

After a moment, Emma gave me a cheeky smile and teasingly said, "I think you're totally going to be the baby's favorite mom."

I smirked, "Why is that, dear? Because I'll frighten off any bullies?"

Emma rolled her eyes and scoffed, "No, Regina. You'll be the favorite because you're a complete sap under all that Evil Queen makeup."

I was speechless. I couldn't decide if I should be offended or touched. After a moment I settled on lightly backhanding her on her arm and sauntering out of the room. Just before I left, I dryly tossed back, "The Evil Queen is not a sap, Lady Swan." Emma's laughter brought a smile to my lips as I headed to bathe.

The next afternoon, Red's grandmother arrived. From the moment that we received word that she had crossed into the Shadow Kingdom, the wolf bounced around Emma with nervous anticipation. It was so irritating that I finally sent her down to meet her Granny on the road while Emma and I retreated to our chambers. Before she left, I instructed Red to get her grandmother settled before bringing her up to meet with us in my study.

I didn't want to admit that I was nervous about meeting the older woman, but I was. I knew that she was just as fierce and loyal as her granddaughter, and I really had no idea what to expect from her. Emma picked up on my nervous energy and ran soothing hands up my back while I tried to focus on the designs for the nursery. When the mirror finally announced that the two women were on their way to my study, I gave Emma one last nervous smile before wrapping our combined magic around us and transporting us to the meeting.

When a knock sounded on the door, I was seated behind my desk with Emma standing at my right shoulder. "Come in," I called out, wanting to maintain the visual display of power when the older woman entered. Granny entered first and her gaze quickly scanned over me before focusing on Emma. I wasn't surprised. This was the woman's first look of Snow's daughter. Emma didn't falter under the appraising look and I couldn't stop the rush of pride I felt for my Consort. "Welcome to the Shadow Kingdom, Granny," I said, drawing her attention back to me.

She didn't even bother with pleasantries and gruffly said, "Red says that you've changed."

I lifted an eyebrow and glanced at the younger wolf who stared resolutely at the floor. Emma stiffened and flatly stated, "You shouldn't believe most of what the White royals say about Regina."

Granny's turned back to my Consort and asked, "What do you know about it, girl?"

Emma clenched her jaw and ground out, "I know enough. My Queen has never kept me in the dark about either kingdom. You should be grateful to be here."

"Is that so?" the older woman challenged.

I could feel Emma's frustrated anger growing and I reached out to place a calming hand on her arm. When I felt her relax slightly, I turned to Granny and asked, "I understand that you want to stay with your granddaughter, but will you be able to stomach living under my rule?"

She pursed her lips and bluntly asked, "Have you truly created a baby out of the love you feel for Princess Emma?"

Emma tensed and I lightly squeezed her arm to remind her to remain calm. "Yes, Granny I have. I love _Lady Swan_ more than I have ever loved another," I replied, emphasizing Emma's proper title.

Her eyes narrowed and she asked, "Lady Swan?"

"Yes, I formally renounced my heritage and took the name Swan and have since been knighted," Emma explained coldly.

Granny nodded and asked, "Child, do you really love the Evil Queen?"

"Yes," the blonde snarled.

The older wolf studied her for a long moment before she shifted her attention to me and asked, "Do you mind if I take a sniff for myself?"

I sighed; apparently all of Snow's friends were as dense as she was. I waved a weary hand in permission and said, "I don't mind as long as Emma doesn't."

"Girl?" Granny asked, taking a step towards my Consort.

When I felt Emma's gaze land on me, I turned and saw the unspoken question in her eyes. I gave her a small nod and her eyes shifted back to the older woman. "Go ahead," she said, watching her warily as the woman stepped close enough to smell her.

After a moment, Granny stepped back and gruffly said, "My apologies, Regina. I should know better than to doubt Red's nose."

I waved it away and said, "It's fine, Granny. I expected no less from someone who sat on Snow's council for all these years."

Granny nodded, "Yes, well, I hate to admit this, but it has become blatantly obvious in recent days that Snow White is excellent had hiding many truths from her council."

I leaned forward eagerly, "Really? What truths have come to light?"

The older woman chuckled and said, "Let's just say that your treaty brought our attention to just how desperate the state of the White Kingdom has become."

I smirked and sat back, "Well, in that case, I'm glad I didn't give those idiots more time to try and fix their kingdom. I would hate to take over a wasteland."

Granny snorted and said, "You still might, Regina. I heard a lot of people talking about leaving the kingdom while I was traveling here. In fact, I'm surprised I beat some of the refugees to your doors."

That final statement shocked me and I anxiously asked, "What are you talking about?"

She shot me a quick smile before her expression evened out and she said, "Word is spreading in the White Kingdom that you may not be as evil as we once feared. The rumors of you making a True Love baby with Snow's daughter and wooing Red away from Snow's side are convincing people that you may be a better queen than Snow White."

I pursed my lips and shot Emma a glare. "I told you that you were going to ruin my reputation," I snarled.

Emma bit her lip and turned to me with wide eyes. She would have maintained the innocent act if Red hadn't burst into a loud bark of laughter. Emma's facade immediately crumpled and her peals of laughter filled the room. I couldn't help but to chuckle with them, especially when I saw the stunned expression on Granny's face. When the laughter began to die down, Emma gasped out, "I'm so sorry, my Queen. Please forgive me for making you fall in love with me and for carrying your child."

I slowly stood, staring her down with a mock-glare and imperiously stated, "See that it doesn't happen again, Consort." And then, unable to hold back any longer, I smiled and lovingly cupped her cheek in my palm.

Emma leaned into the caress but her eyes sparkled with mischief as she softly said, "I will do my best, your Majesty; though I can make no guarantees as I do believe that I didn't impregnate myself."

I let out a long-suffering sigh and Granny began to snicker behind me. I ignored her while I stood and placed a chaste kiss on Emma's lips. Granny's voice ended the press of lips as she said, "I'm glad that Red was right. I think I may enjoy living here."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and for all the favorites and follows. Your support really means the world to me. Please let me know what you think.

Also, several of you asked about Lord Steven's motives, don't worry, you'll get more insight soon. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey all, sorry about the long delay between chapters. I had a really hard time writing this chapter, and then I got hit will a massive case of writer's block. Thank you all for you for the favorites, follows and reviews. It really means a lot to me and I continue to be overwhelmed by the response to this story. I hope you enjoy and please, continue to leave me reviews and let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 8

Granny's prediction proved to be true and as weeks turned into months, hundreds of refugees filtered across the border into my kingdom. Finding homes and work for them consumed most of the court and Emma and I spent long days in the throne room accepting oaths of allegiance from my new citizens. It was exceedingly tedious, but necessary as everyone wanted a glimpse of the former White Princess and some had gone to great lengths to see Emma. One overly eager farmer had even tried to accost her one morning one the training grounds. She had laughed off the encounter, but it set me on edge and we had finally agreed to allow all the immigrants the courtesy of a brief audience, while tightening the defenses around the castle and grounds for Emma and the baby's safety.

Late one afternoon, while we were listening to yet another refugee pledge their loyalty, Emma suddenly let out a loud gasp. Immediately I turned to her, terrified that something was wrong. My worried gaze was met with a bright beaming smile and I quickly took stock of the happy excitement radiating along my bond with Emma and quickly asked, "What happened?" I was completely baffled.

"I felt the baby move," Emma explained as she reached out and unceremoniously took my hand and pulled it to her expanding belly. In the weeks since her baby bump first appeared, her stomach had rapidly expanded to the point that even though she was only half way through her pregnancy, she could no longer fit into any of her clothes and her pregnancy was impossible to deny.

After a moment, I felt a slight nudge against my palm and I sucked in a sharp breath. Warm happiness filled me and I couldn't have stopped the soft happy smile that spread across my lips even if I had wanted to. "Oh, Emma," I breathed, gently rubbing my thumb along her protruding belly. The movement brought another movement under my hand and a soft delighted chuckle slipped out.

Emma grinned, "Did you feel that? Your baby wanted to say 'hello'."

I returned her grin and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. Red cleared her throat from her position on Emma's other side and I stiffened, immediately remembering that we weren't alone. Emma just smiled at me and I quickly composed my features, struggling to diffuse my blush as I turned back to the blacksmith and his family kneeling before my throne. They wore identical looks of awed shock on their faces. I cleared my throat and attempted to force my voice back into some semblance of regality as I said, "My apologies. Please continue."

The soft smile playing on the blacksmith's wife's face told me that I hadn't been very successful, but they continued their oaths and quickly left. We had a brief moment of privacy after they were gone before the next petitioners entered. Red took the opportunity to chuckle as she said, "Your Majesty, you do realize that little display will be the only thing talked about tonight in the refugee camps, don't you?"

My blush deepened and I narrowed my eyes at the wolf, "I'm sure they have more pressing matters to discuss."

Emma snorted, "Not likely."

I let out my best long suffering sigh and said, "Ruined. My reputation is completely ruined." It only made both of them laugh harder and I couldn't help but join in the laughter.

After that day in court, there was a noticeable rise in the number of immigrants crossing our borders each day. As much as I complained about my reputation, I couldn't help but feel vindicated. Lord Jared's network of spies reported back that my infamous moniker was being less frequently used outside of the kingdom, while more and more often, Snow White was being referred to as the Fallen Queen. When I heard that bit of information, I laughed until I cried. After everything I had done and been through, I had finally become the better choice in the eyes of the Enchanted Forest.

Amazingly enough, none of my enemies decided to take advantage of my possible weakness. Jared informed me that it was due to a combination of my treaty with the White Kingdom and the bards he had hired to travel the known kingdoms and spread warnings about how terrible my vengeance would be should something happen to my Consort and child. Apparently the warnings were thinly veiled tales of how True Love had redeemed me from the Evil I had wrought after the loss of my first love. Whatever the reasons, it was a truly strange turn of events when Emma and I began receiving invitations from some of Snow's allies who had previously snubbed my existence as much as possible.

Emma's pregnancy began to pay a heavy toll on her as she grew bigger every day. While I thought she only became more beautiful as the weeks passed, she became increasingly uncomfortable. Fatigued weighed on her, and her joints swelled painfully. I offered her what comfort I could, but I could only do so much to ease her pregnancy. Granny proved to be a godsend as she assured both of us that Emma was just having a difficult pregnancy and the baby was healthy and growing steadily. I was skeptical until Red informed me that Granny had served as midwife for many women over the years.

As Emma began the final months of her pregnancy, the swell of refugees finally began to subside and I was able to focus more of my time on catering to her needs. One evening after dinner, I was rubbing balm into her aching joints when I asked, "Emma, have you given any thoughts to names for the baby?"

She smiled, absently rubbing her swollen belly as she said, "Yeah, I've thought about it. Have you?"

I nodded, not stopping my massage. "Yes, dear. I've given it a lot of thought. I want the baby's name to mean something."

"What do you mean?" she asked, shifting into a more comfortable position.

I waited until she was settled before I scooped up more balm and continued rubbing it into her ankle. "Well, I don't want to dictate who our child will be, but I don't want to give the baby a name that sounds nice but really means 'hopeless' or 'snake' or something equally distasteful."

Emma chuckled and asked, "Are there any names that mean either of those things?"

I smirked, "I have no idea. But do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah, I do. And I agree with you. Do you have any names in mind?" she asked.

I bit my lip and focused on my hands as I said, "Yes, I have several."

"Me too. But I don't know what any of them mean," Emma replied.

"What names do you have in mind? I might know some of their meanings," I stated, feeling slightly nervous.

Emma took a deep breath and said, "Well I only have two names in mind for a boy. I don't know what the names signify, but I know that they would have meaning for us, for you."

My breath caught in my throat and I hesitantly asked, "What names?"

She reached down and laid a gentle hand over mine. "Henry and Daniel. I didn't know Daniel, but I think it might be a fitting tribute to his memory to name our child after him. And your father was a great man who loved you, and stayed with you through the darkest moments of your life. So, I think that either name would be fitting if we have a son."

Tears spilled from my eyes and a lump formed in my throat, preventing me from being able to speak. Emma shifted and pulled me into her arms, letting me cry while she tenderly stroked my back. When I was finally able to force words out, I thickly said, "Thank you, Emma."

"Anything for you, my love," she said, pressing a kiss to my temple.

We stayed like that for a long time before I brushed away the tears on my cheeks and said, "I don't think I could call our child 'Daniel'. I still love him, and I think he would be honored, but I don't think I could say his name every day and not wish for the boy I used to know."

Emma cupped my cheek and tilted my face up to hers. She smiled with such compassion that I fell in love with her all over again. "I understand," was her only response before she tenderly kissed me.

"What did I ever do to deserve you, my love?" I asked, sitting back to look into her beautiful green eyes.

She smirked mischievously and stated, "Do you really want me to list your deeds, my Queen? It's quite a long list, starting with kidnapping me as a newborn, then there's—"

I couldn't help but chuckle as I cut her off, "Oh, just stop talking, Consort."

"As you wish, your Majesty," she said with a grin.

I smiled and kissed her cheek before I admitted, "I had actually hoped you wouldn't mind if we named a son 'Henry'. It was the only name I could think of for a boy."

Emma smiled, "Well, I don't mind. So, it's settled, if this baby is a boy, his name will be Henry." She paused and rubbed a loving hand over her extended abdomen. After a moment she looked up to meet my eyes and asked, "What girl names did you have in mind? Do you want to go with Henrietta, if it's a girl?"

"God, no," I answered immediately, making her laugh. "Actually, I've always liked the name Ciara, but I don't want to name our daughter that. So I was thinking something along the lines of Daphne or Avery."

"Why don't you want to use Ciara?" she asked, shifting again on the chaise.

I pursed my lips and said, "Because it means dark and mysterious, and I don't want to burden my daughter with any more darkness than she will already face being the daughter of the Evil Queen."

Emma gave me a sympathetic smile and sighed, "You know you're not her anymore. But I understand what you mean. So, what do Daphne and Avery mean?"

Reaching for the ankle I hadn't yet massaged, I said, "Daphne means 'victory' and Avery comes from a legend about the first Elvin queen."

"I like those names. But I have to admit that I've always loved the name Valorie. I don't know why, or even where I heard it, but it's always stuck in the back of my mind," Emma said, letting out a small moan as the balm soothed some of the strain to her body.

"That's a good name. If I remember correctly, it means 'to be strong and healthy'," I said, sliding my hands up to massage her calf muscle.

"How do you know what all these names mean?" Emma asked through drooping eyelids.

In a tone of forced calm, I said, "My mother wanted to ensure that I wouldn't make a fool out of myself by naming the King's child I was expected to bear, something ridiculous."

Apparently my tone was more bitter than I intended because Emma's eyes flew open and she studied me warily. After only the briefest of pauses she smirked and lightly mocked, "I don't think anything could be more ridiculous than 'Snow'. I mean, seriously, why would you do that?"

It was enough to ease the mood and I gave my consort a wry grin as I replied. "I have no idea."

We both chuckled before Emma let out a contented sigh and said, "I also really like the name Ashley or Brynne."

"Not Ashley," I said immediately.

Emma pouted, "Why not?"

I sighed, "Because while it's beautiful, it has no real meaning. It means someone who live near an ash tree forest."

"Oh," Emma said sheepishly. "Well, what does Brynne mean?"

"That's one I don't actually know. It is pretty though," I replied.

"Hmm, yeah I thought so, too," Emma slurred.

I glanced up and saw that she was starting to fall asleep. I wasn't really surprised. Emma hadn't been getting much sleep over the past few weeks as the baby liked to wake her up in the small hours of the night. So, I smiled and leaned over to lightly kiss the swell of our baby before I said, "Come on, my love. Let's get you into bed while you can still move. We can finish this discussion later."

Emma groaned, "I don't want to move. I'm comfortable here."

I lightly chuckled. "Maybe right now, but you won't be as comfortable in a few hours when our child decides to kick your bladder." She pouted, but let me help her to her feet. I still had reports to look over that night, but in that moment, there was nowhere I'd rather be than curled up in bed with my True Love.

We discussed names again several times over the following weeks, but we couldn't agree on what to name the baby if it was a girl. Emma quickly grew tired of the endless discussions as her level of discomfort grew, seemingly with each passing day. Granny continued to tell us that everything was as it should be, but my Consort was eager for her pregnancy to end. It didn't help her impatience when she began to grow short of breath anytime she wanted to waddle through the castle. Emma quickly decided to spend as much time as possible within the confines of our rooms, leaving Granny and Red to keep her occupied for hours each day while I attended to the matters of the kingdom.

With a month left until her expected due date, I was in a meeting with the kingdom's financial advisors when I felt a peculiar sensation from my bond with Emma. I mentally reached along the bond to ask, "_Are you alright, my love?"_

I felt frustration radiate along the bond as she grumpily replied. "_I'm fine, just more of those false contractions. Granny says they're normal, but they are driving me up the wall."_

"_I'm sorry, darling. It won't be too much longer before the baby is born,_" I mentally replied.

I could feel her sigh as she said, "_I know. I'll be okay. Just pay attention to your meeting so you can come hold me."_

"_Alright, I love you, Emma,_" I thought back.

"_I love you too, Regina."_

An hour later, I was getting impatient for my meeting to end so I could get back to my Consort's side. That odd feeling had only grown in the meantime, and I was becoming anxious that something wasn't right. Before I knew what was happening, I felt a sharp tug along the bond, and a violet cloud of smoke enveloped me. When the magic dissipated, I was standing in my sitting room staring at Emma who had a startled look on her face.

"I think the baby's coming," she stated in an oddly detached voice before she glanced down. I followed her line of sight and saw liquid trickling down her leg.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_"I think the baby's coming," Emma stated in an oddly detached voice before she glanced down. I followed her line of sight and saw liquid trickling down her leg._

Panic flooded me and I could only gape at Emma for a long moment. When I could think past my fear, I spun to the mirror and shouted, "Genie, get Granny. Now!"

"Yes, my Queen," came the immediate response.

I was already turning back to my Consort and immediately moved to her side. She reached out for me, wincing. "What's the matter? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" I asked, the words spilling out of me without giving her a chance to speak.

Emma chuckled softly and said, "Breathe, Regina. It's just a contraction."

The quiet laugh soothed some of my panic and I took a deep breath. "Alright, what do you need, my love?"

"Just help me to the bathroom. I would like to clean up before Granny gets here," she said, leaning into me.

I immediately wrapped my arm around her back, helping to support her weight as she waddled across the room. Before we made it to our destination, the door to our chambers flew open and Red and Granny sprinted into the room. "The baby is coming," I said, forgoing any other greeting.

"Alright," Granny grunted. "Red, help me get everything ready."

I didn't pay any attention to what the other women were doing as I helped Emma clean up. By the time we left the bathroom, they had a fire blazing in our bedroom and had spread towels across the bed. Once Emma was in the bed, I swept my hand down my body, changing out of my dress and into a pair of pants and a shirt and vest. Granny nodded her approval and turned to Emma.

"Alright, girl, I'm going to take a look and see where you are. Then we'll have a better idea of how long we'll have to wait," she said, moving to the foot of the bed.

Emma's jaw clenched and she grit out, "Give me a second."

I could feel her discomfort radiating down our bond along with that odd sensation from earlier and knew that she was having another contraction. I quickly sat on the bed next to her shoulder, wishing I could do more to help, but uncertain as to what she needed. After a minute, she relaxed and leaned back on the pillows.

Granny moved onto the bed between her legs and lifted the hem of her dress. I had come to trust the older woman in the months since she'd arrived and didn't question her as she reached between Emma's legs with one hand while she pressed against Emma's extended belly with the other. Emma grimaced but gave no other sign of discomfort while Granny finished her inspection.

After a moment, the older wolf sat back and stated, "You appear to be progressing well, but it looks like you've got a while. Try to rest as much as you can, but if you get restless, sometimes walking around can help move things along. I'll go get some food for you both; we could be in for a long night."

Emma nodded her understanding and I turned to Red. "Will you please go inform Lucas what is happening and tell him to cancel my schedule for the rest of today and tomorrow," I asked.

"Sure, do you need anything else?" she asked eagerly.

"No, thank you," I replied and she loped out of the room, followed by Granny.

I turned my attention back to Emma and brushed her hair off her face. "How are you doing, my love?"

She smiled, "I'm alright, Regina. Our baby is coming."

"Yes, it is," I replied, returning her smile.

Hours passed and as the contractions grew steadily more powerful, Emma bore the pain stoically. She never let out more than a grunt as her muscles clenched tightly. She slept when she could, and we paced ceaseless laps along the corridor outside our chambers. I never left her side, steadying her when she wanted to walk and rubbing her aching back through each contraction. Granny checked in on us periodically, but always left us to our privacy with the same words, "It's not time yet."

As midnight passed, I began to notice the toll her labor was beginning to take on Emma. Her eyes grew dull from exhaustion and I could feel her weariness from our bond. Not for the first time during her pregnancy, I wished that I could take her pain and discomfort to ease her burden. But there was little I could do. I began to feed soothing magic to her along the bond and it seemed to help, allowing Emma to sleep for a time. I held her in my arms while she slept and was relieved when she didn't even wake when a contraction rippled along the muscles in her back and abdomen.

When she woke again, Emma seemed to have more energy and had an easier time riding the contractions for a while. But as dawn broke outside the palace, I could feel her breaking down under the strain and my magic was doing little more than easing the sharper edges of her discomfort. Pained whimpers and groans spilled from her lips anytime a contraction hit as she could no longer hold them in. It was heartbreaking to watch my strong, valiant Consort crumbling under the ordeal of trying to bring my child into the world. Not knowing what else to do, I began sending silent prayers up to whatever god would listen that Emma's suffering end soon.

It was an hour after dawn when Granny finally announced it was time for Emma to push. I knelt next to her on the bed, taking her hand in an offer of support, while the older woman positioned herself between Emma's legs. Ruby hovered next to her grandmother, ready to help in any way necessary.

"You can do this, Emma. It's almost over," I murmured, kissing her temple.

"I just want it to be over, Regina," she whimpered weakly.

I fought down my worry over her tone and whispered, "I know. Soon, my love."

Granny looked up and met Emma's eyes, "Alright, girl. When the next contraction hits, go ahead and push. I can see the top of the baby's head, so just a few pushes and it should be over."

Emma nodded, shifting to put her weight on her elbows. A loud groan ripped from her throat as she squeezed my fingers painfully tight and pushed. When the contraction passed, Emma was panting and a light sweat had broken out along her skin.

"Good, you're doing good, Emma. Just keep pushing like that and you'll be able to hold your baby in no time," the older woman said.

Emma nodded, bearing down again as another contraction overwhelmed her. She cried out in pain, no longer able to contain her struggle. "You can do this, my love," I murmured as I sent more soothing magic into her.

A sob wracked her body as the contract passed and Emma slumped against the pillows. "I can't. It's too much, Regina," she muttered hoarsely between wrenching sobs.

I brushed away her tears and softly said, "Yes, you can, darling. You're doing so well."

"No, I can't. I'm not strong enough," she insisted.

The combination of Emma's distress, fear and sorrow with my own exhaustion, worries and helplessness overwhelmed me and my temper flared. "Lady Swan, you will stop this pathetic display and do what is necessary to bring my child into this world," I snapped icily.

Emma's eyes flew to mine in shock and her jaw clenched as she pushed herself back up, ripping her hand out of mine and she ground out, "Yes, your Majesty."

The only outward sign she gave while suffering through another contraction was the flaring of her nostrils. But I could feel her embrace her anger at me and use it to fuel her attempt to push our child into the world. I immediately felt guilty for snapping at her in that way, but I carefully hid my softening emotions from her, not wanting to take away her newfound strength. When the contraction passed, Emma relaxed only slightly, keeping her posture rigid under my glowering stare.

"That's good, Emma. Your baby's head is out, just one more push and you'll be done," Granny said carefully as she glanced between us.

Emma nodded briskly and clenched her eyes shut as she gave that final push. A moment later, the high, desperate cries of a newborn filled the air and I relaxed, smiling down at Emma. "I'm sorry, my love," I said, hoping she would forgive me.

She softened and let a small smile play on her lips. "It's alright, my Queen. I know why you did it," she said, relaxing back into the pillows.

I leaned over to give her a chaste kiss. "I love you, Emma," I said softly.

She grinned, "I love you too, Regina."

I let out a sigh of relief, knowing I'd been forgiven and turned to Granny who was watching us patiently, as she held our baby. She smiled and said, "You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl."

Tears pricked my eyes as I reached for our daughter, gently taking her in my arms. The tears spilled over when I looked down at her perfect red face for the first time. I placed a kiss to her forehead before I turned to Emma and held her out. Emma immediately took the baby, and supported her against her chest. "She's beautiful, just like you, Regina," Emma said, her voice thick with her own tears.

I chuckled and wiped my eyes. "I don't know, dear. I think she looks more like you," I said, leaning over her shoulder to peer down at our daughter.

Emma turned to look at me and kissed me before she said, "Not at all. She has your nose and eyes and your dark hair."

"If you say so, my love," I said, reaching out to stroke our daughter's soft cheek. She flailed, her hand crashing into my finger and immediately she wrapped her fist around my finger. My heart melted and fresh tears spilled down my cheeks.

Emma inhaled sharply and her eyes went wide. "Regina, take the baby," she demanded urgently.

I quickly scooped up our daughter and cradled her against my shoulder and fresh panic began building at the distress I could feel radiating from Emma. "What's wrong?" I asked desperately.

"It felt like another contraction," Emma said, looking confused.

"Oh, it's probably the afterbirth," Granny said mildly from where she and Red had been watching us with the child. Granny moved to check on Emma. After a moment she gasped and looked up to meet Emma's fearful eyes, "That's no afterbirth. Emma, you're about to have another baby."

"What!?" my Consort and I yelled at the same time.

The baby in my arms started to cry against at my outburst and I quickly rubbed soothing circles on her back while I jerked my head at Red. She quickly circled the bed and took the baby when I handed it to her.

"I'm sorry, Regina. Even with wolf hearing, it's sometimes impossible to pick up on the second heartbeat. Don't worry, it's usually easier with the second one," Granny said casually as she shifted to grab a fresh towel.

I immediately reached for Emma and locked my gaze on her. "You can do this, dear," I stated confidently.

She looked a little dazed as she nodded. Another contraction ripped through her and she grunted, "Oh, gods."

When Granny was ready, she said, "Alright, girl, you can push when you're ready."

Emma nodded and pushed with her next contraction. Granny was right, the second baby came more quickly, but Emma was so exhausted and worn from her long ordeal that she couldn't hold back the raw screams of agony as our second child came into the world.

"It's another healthy girl," Granny announced happily.

A wide grin split my features when I took her. This baby had blonde hair and already bore a strong resemblance to Emma. My Consort's hands were trembling with fatigue as she reached for our second daughter and I gently placed the infant on Emma's chest to save her the trouble of trying to support her. Red handed me our other daughter before she moved around the room, starting to clean up. Emma smiled up at me when I settled next to her on the bed. I couldn't help but return the smile, feeling completely elated in that first moment with my new family.

Later, after Emma had gotten cleaned up and Granny and Red had retreated to give us privacy, I lay on the freshly made bed with Emma, each of us holding one of our daughters. We were exhausted, but neither of us was willing to let go of the babies yet. I just couldn't help but be amazed by the sheer perfection of our daughters.

"We need to name them, Emma," I said softly, breaking the tranquility of the moment.

"I know," Emma replied, smiling down at the baby she claimed looked like me. "I think we should name her Caitlyn."

I blinked in surprise. That wasn't one of the names we had previously discussed. "Why?"

She turned her stunning green eyes on me and said, "I made Red hunt down a book with the meanings of names. Caitlyn means 'pure beauty'. And it's perfect, because she is just as beautiful as you."

I smiled. "Thank you, my love," I said affectionately before looking down at the daughter in Emma's arms. "Caitlyn, hmm? Alright, I can live with that."

Emma grinned and asked, "What do you want to name our other daughter?"

I smiled down at our blonde daughter. "I think because she looks so much like you, we should name her Gwenyth because it means happiness. And you, my love, gave me my happy ending."

Emma smiled brilliantly and said, "Just as you gave me mine, Regina."

I leaned in to kiss her before turning to the daughter in Emma's arms and said, "Hello, Caitlyn."

Chuckling, Emma kissed our blonde daughter and whispered, "Your mother's a sap, Gwenyth."

I lifted an eyebrow at my Consort, but couldn't stop my lip from twitching into a smile. "If I am, Lady Swan, it's entirely your fault."

She gave me a cheeky grin and said, "I know, my Queen. But I don't regret a minute of it." I held out for a moment longer before I laughed and claimed Emma's lips in another kiss.

* * *

A/N: This was a little shorter than I generally like, but it felt like a natural stopping place. I have never seen or experienced a baby being born, so please excuse any liberties I took in the process.

So, things are about to get interesting in this story when an old friend makes an appearance in the next chapter. We're finally about to get to the main plot of the story, so thank you all for sticking with me, and I hope you continue to enjoy this tale.

Please leave a note and let me know what you think. Do you like the babies' names? (For those of you who are fans of Henry, I apologize, he may show up later, but for the purposes of this story, please trust that I have a reason for giving Regina and Emma twin girls.)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: **Sorry about the bad formatting the last time I posted this. Here is the fixed chapter:**

Well, I was really excited about writing this chapter, so here you go, a few days earlier than usual.

Also, this marks the beginnings of the main part of the plot of this story, so hold on because it'll be an interesting ride, and some things will be familiar, but slightly skewed, and other things will be completely different...I think you'll see when we get to those parts.

So I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think, and I'd love to hear any theories you come up with after you read this chapter.

Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 10

Leaving my daughters to resume my duties was one of the hardest things I had ever needed to do. All I wanted to do in the days that followed their birth was to sit with Emma and watch them. I didn't want to miss a single cry, gassy smile or frown that crossed their faces. Unfortunately, two mornings after their birth, Lucas and Jared pulled my from my chambers insisting that the affairs of the kingdom required me.

Red and Granny assured me that they would stay with Emma and the babies and make sure that none of them wanted for anything while I was otherwise occupied. It wasn't until my still exhausted Consort insisted that she and the girls would be fine that I reluctantly followed my Spymaster and Master of the Guard from my rooms.

The following days were difficult and I often found myself thinking about the way Caitlyn and Gwenyth curled up together when they slept. We had tried separating them on the first night, but both had screamed until they were held and it was only out of desperate exhaustion that we had thought to put them in the same bassinet. They had instantly calmed and fell asleep with no further difficulty. At other times, I was distracted by a memory of the way my daughters would blink up at me, studying me out of deep blue eyes. Granny assured me that it was unlikely that their eyes would remain that color and I wondered what color their eyes would turn. Inevitably, someone would pull me from my distracted thoughts and I would once again try to remain focused on my kingdom.

One afternoon, less than a week after the twins were born, I had a meeting with my advisors about the girls' naming ceremony. Everything was progressing steadily when Lord Jared asked, "Your Majesty, will you be inviting Queen Snow and King James?"

Instantly, my blood began to boil. "Why would I consider inviting them?" I snapped.

He carefully replied, "I only ask because under the peace treaty, one of your daughters will likely inherit their throne and technically, they are the twin's grandparents."

I narrowed my eyes and coldly said, "They have no right to claim kinship with my daughters, Lady Swan renounced her lineage. Furthermore, regardless of the treaty I do not want either of them in my palace. However, I do not want to alienate my future subjects. Send them an invitation, but ensure that the messenger arrives too late for them to attend the festivities."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," he said softly.

I looked around and impatiently asked, "Is there anything else that needs my attention?"

"No, my Queen," my advisors replied softly. Either they sensed that I was at the end of my patience, or they really didn't need me for anything else.

"Very Well, inform me of any emergencies, otherwise do not disturb me for the rest of the day," I said, standing and striding from the room before they could reply. As soon as I was in the hallway, I wrapped my magic around myself and transported to Emma's side.

"Regina, I didn't think you would be back for a few more hours," my consort said, smiling at me as she fed Caitlyn.

I leaned over to kiss her before I replied, "I missed you, my love. And I wanted to see our daughters."

"They're fine, my Queen," Emma said with a smirk.

I smiled and dropped a soft kiss on Caitlyn's head before turning to where Red was holding Gwenyth. She smiled as she handed over my blonde haired daughter. "Here you go, Regina. She's already eaten, so she'll probably sleep for a while," the wolf said, brushing an affectionate hand over Gwenyth's head before she stepped back.

"Thank you, dear," I said fondly, before kissing my baby's cheek. "Hello, my darling," I said softly, caressing the soft skin I had just kissed.

Red grinned and asked, "Is there anything you need before I go?"

"Actually, there is something I'd like to ask you," I said, looking up to meet the wolf's eyes.

Red glanced at Emma before she shrugged and sat in the chair next to the chaise Emma occupied. I moved to sit next to my Consort, who was watching me curiously. I glanced at her and smiled before focusing on Red. "I wondered if you would be willing to sponsor our daughters at their naming ceremony next week. Since you are already their sworn defender, I can think of no one better to ask."

A wide grin split the wolf's cheeks and she nodded, "Yes, I'd be honored. Thank you, Regina."

"You're welcome, Red. It's certainly the least I can do after the loyalty you've shown my family," I said appreciatively.

"Does that mean that I finally get to know their names?" she asked mischievously.

I chuckled, "Yes, dear, I suppose it does."

Red waited and I bit my cheek to hold back the smile that wanted to form as she grew more impatient. After a minute, the wolf lost her patience and whined, "Oh, come on, please tell me their names."

Emma laughed and I couldn't help but grin victoriously. "If you insist, dear," I said dryly before I turned around my daughter to face Red. "This beautiful girl is Princess Gwenyth."

"And this bottomless pit is Caitlyn," Emma added affectionately.

I arched my eyebrow and dryly said, "Bottomless pit? Really, Lady Swan, you are talking about your Queen's daughter and the heir apparent. Perhaps you could attempt to use more flattering terms."

"My apologies, my Queen. I would never want to offend you or this perfect angel who eats three times as much as her sister," she said, grinning and not sounding apologetic in the slightest.

I narrowed my eyes in mock-irritation, but Red snorted and began laughing and I couldn't hold onto the expression. Instead, I lifted Gwenyth and turned her to look into her beautiful face as I teasingly said, "Apparently, Gwenyth, your sister takes after your other mother. Neither of them seems to know when to stop eating." Gwenyth scrunched up her nose in a grimace and I couldn't help but laugh as it looked like she was agreeing with me.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Emma straightened quickly. "Speaking of food," she said before she raised her voice and called, "Come in!"

The sitting room door swung open and Granny entered carrying a tray loaded with food. She looked up and frowned when she saw me sitting with Emma. "Oh, Regina, I'm sorry. If I'd known you would be back so early I would have gotten enough for you."

I arched an eyebrow at the laden tray and chuckled, "It's no trouble, Eugenia. I can wait until dinner is served."

"Oh, well that's good. Between my granddaughter and your Consort I was worried I would even be able to get my share of this."

She and I chuckled as both Red and Emma blushed deeply. As our laughter faded, I said, "If your daughter is finished, I'll burp her while you eat, my love."

Emma smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Regina. I'm starving."

"I'm sure you are, dear," I said as I shifted Gwenyth to lay against my shoulder, so I could support Caitlyn with my other arm. Once both girls were situated, a deep contentment settled into me. It was rare when I had the opportunity to hold them both at the same time and I cherished the way they curled into me and nuzzled in until their beautiful faces were pressed against my neck. Emma caught my eye while she began eating and smiled happily. There was nothing I could do but return her happy smile.

* * *

A week later, as we entered the castle's courtyard for the naming ceremony, I was shocked to see it completely packed with people who had come to witness the occasion. I had been informed that we would need to move the ceremony out of the throne room due to the number of people expected to attend, but I hadn't really believed that so many people who want to support my daughters. I felt tears well in my eyes at the obvious display of joy and approval from my subjects. If I had needed any further proof that I was no longer seen as the Evil Queen, then the sheer mass of people surrounding us provided it. I swallowed hard, past the lump that had formed in my throat, as Emma and I crossed to the temporary dais that had been constructed for the occasion.

As we reached the front of the crowd, my eyes widened in shock and I jerked to a stop when I saw the blue fairy hovering next to the dais. Emma immediately noticed my reaction and she stopped next to me and with her eyes tracking the crowd for signs of danger, murmured, "What's wrong, Regina?"

"The Blue Fairy," I breathed, forcing myself back into motion. Emma's eyes jerked up and I felt her confused swirl of emotions filter through the bond. I brushed it aside, not even ready to acknowledge my own spiraling emotions at the sight of the fairy. When we were close enough for her to hear me, I asked, "Why are you here?"

She offered a short bow and smiled. "Your Majesty, I have come to offer your daughters the blessings of the fairies in honor of their naming."

I narrowed my eyes and coldly said, "Why? Didn't you write me off as a lost cause years ago?"

She sighed and actually sounded regretful as she said, "I did, and I was wrong for doing so. Will you allow me to attempt to make amends and bless your daughters?"

I pursed my lips for a moment before I nodded, "Very well, but don't think for a moment that I won't burn your wings to ashes if your blessings turn out to be a curse in disguise."

She nodded her agreement and moved back so Emma and I could continue to the platform. After the usual pomp and circumstance, the court physician pronounced both girls to be healthy, and Red stepped forward to take her vow as the sponsor for our daughters and swear that she had been present for their birth and could verify their parentage. And finally, it was time to share their names with the kingdom and for them to receive their blessing from the Blue Fairy. I was wary of what she would say, but any blessing would be more than I had ever received from most of the fairies.

I took Caitlyn in my arms and held her out towards the crowd, "I take great joy in introducing you to Princess Caitlyn Mills, heir apparent to the Shadow Kingdom."

As the crowd cheered, Blue moved forward and brought her wand up. "Princess Caitlyn, I bless you with the gift of the intuitive heart, may you always find happiness by following your instincts."

I lifted my eyebrow, impressed by the blessing as I traded daughters with Emma. I lifted up my blonde haired daughter and stated, "May I also joyously introduce Princess Gwenyth Mills, second in line for the Shadow Kingdom's throne."

Once more, the blue fairy moved closer as cheers bounced off the castle walls. She brought up her wand and stated, "Princess Gwenyth, I bless you with the gift of the perceptive heart, that you may find happiness by seeing the true nature of other's hearts."

As I was turning to thank the Blue Fairy, a swirl of pink smoke filled the space between the dais and the crowd. My heart dropped and I immediately cradled Gwenyth to my chest protectively. I had no time to do anything else as the smoke cleared, revealing Maleficent smirking up at me. "Now, why is it that I never get invited to these ceremonies?" she asked in a mocking pout that filled the courtyard.

I stiffened my spine and lifted my chin in challenge, unwilling to show any weakness in front of the one person I used to call friend. "Hello, Maleficent," I said mildly. Emma tensed beside me and Red shifted to move forwards. I subtly waved the wolf back and casually said, "I believe your invitation must have been misplaced, dear."

She laughed, "Somehow, I think it more likely that you decided against inviting me, _old friend_."

"My dear, I haven't seen you in years, perhaps I didn't think you still considered me amongst your friends," I said, growing weary of this typical song and dance.

"Regina, I never stopped being your friend. You were the one who stopped visiting after you stole the curse from me. But I must say that I am grateful that you decided against casting it," she said in a more honest voice.

I relaxed slightly and glanced at a frowning Emma as I wryly admitted, "As am I. Somehow, I don't believe I would have found True Love or have my daughters if I had."

She grinned wickedly. "Indeed, are you going to introduce us?" Maleficent asked, gesturing towards Emma.

"Why are you here, Maleficent? Surely you didn't interrupt my daughters' naming ceremony just to meet my Consort," I asked bluntly.

Her face darkened and she lifted her head in acknowledgement. "No, but I do hope to meet her and your daughters before I leave. In truth, I am here because a storm is brewing that will rip apart this realm. None of us can stop it, but I can offer hope for the future. A gift for each of your daughters," she explained, and it was only because I had known her for so long that I was able to hear the worry in her voice. Dread pooled in my stomach as she slammed her staff onto the cobblestones of the courtyard.

With a puff of pink smoke, two leather bound books appeared at mine and Emma's feet. I lifted an eyebrow at Maleficent in silent question but she just gestured mutely at the books. I handed Gwenyth to Red and picked up the red leather bound book. Embossed in silver filigree on its cover were the words, "What Dreams May Come". I flipped open the book and saw nothing but blank pages. It confused me, but I didn't say anything as I picked up the other book. This one had a brown leather cover and it read, "Once Upon a Time" in gold filigree. Its pages were also blank.

I looked up at Maleficent and said, "They're both blank. How does this provide hope?"

She met my gaze levelly and said, "The books will reveal themselves at the appropriate moment, when your daughters are ready for the truth and hope they offer. I wish I could do more, but it will be up to you and your family to save us all in the dark days ahead."

I clenched my jaw and nodded, "Very well, thank you for your gifts, my friend. We will treasure them." She nodded and I turned to the rest of the assembled crowd. "Although a storm is brewing on the horizon, today is a joyous occasion. For now, set aside your worries over this troubling news and enjoy the feast to honor your new princesses. We will find a way to weather the storm tomorrow."

A low murmur broke out around the courtyard as I gave a small nod to Maleficent to indicate she follow us and turned to the blue fairy. "Thank you for your blessings, somehow, I think that my daughters will need them now, more than ever."

She nodded and gave lingering looks to all each of us in turn. "Yes, I'm troubled by this, but if there is any way I may be of assistance, please call on me."

I lifted an eyebrow and flatly stated, "I allowed you to bless my daughters, but don't assume that means I trust you to interfere in my life."

"I understand your reluctance; however, this is not the venue for this discussion. I would be happy to discuss my motives privately with you and your White Knight, and perhaps you can begin to trust me," she replied.

I nodded, "Alright, then in the meantime, thank you for the blessings."

The blue fairy nodded and flew away. I sighed and after trading the books for Gwenyth, left the courtyard for the privacy of the castle. I could feel Emma's turbulent emotions from our bond and knew that I needed a private moment with her to explain my relationship with Maleficent as I'd never even considered her becoming part of my life again after we'd been estranged for so long, and so had never spoken of her before.

I turned to Red and Maleficent and asked, "Red would you please escort Maleficent to my study, Emma and I will join you shortly."

Red nodded warily and said, "Of course, my Queen."

I smiled and turned to the blonde sorceress. "Play nicely, Maleficent, Red is my daughters' defender and a personal friend."

She pursed her lips before a slow knowing smile spread across her face, "I'll be on my best behavior, darling. But I would like to know how you've done it. The peasants sing your praises and your old enemy is in disgrace throughout the Enchanted Forest."

I gave her a genuine smile and said, "It's a long story, my friend. But finding your True Love is a life changing experience." She laughed and I pulled on mine and Emma's combined magic to transport us to our chambers.


End file.
